Over and Over Again
by XxgOd.fReE.uSxX
Summary: This is a sister fic. The Ely brothers have a family friends daughter coming to live with them and they have a stubborn little sister.... OOC for some of the characters! please read and review... :D
1. Chapter 1: The In Crowd

I do not own Phantom Stallion all rights go to Terri Farley, but I do own my characters Shane Ely, Whitney Vercillo, and any other new characters. Thank you

"I sit alone on the couch wondering why. I wonder what its like to have it all. To never be afraid that I would fall, but I don't think I've ever known a time that I was apart of the In Crowd."

The In Crowd by. Mitchell Musso was playing on the radio in the barn and I started to sing-along, I was the only one at home at the moment. Kit, well he's going to be here on Sunday, he's in Hawaii working on one of his friends ranches, he used to be a bull rider, but he messed up his shoulder so he couldn't do it anymore.

Adam was out at Clara's visiting his girlfriend who was on leave from the war in Iraq; she's a marine, her name is Breanne Camille Jones, she moved to Florida when her and Adam were 15 and they had always had a connection so their relationship never ended. Adam was planning on proposing to her well she's on leave. I thought it was really romantic.

Nate, Brian and Quinn were all at Riverbend Ranch, which was owned by the Forester's. I used to be really good friends with Samantha Forester, but when she left two years ago I sort of lost touch and I was know best friends with Rachel Solcum. Anyway back to my brothers, they went out to fix one of the fences because, Dallas, Ross and Pepper, the Riverbend Ranch hands, couldn't do it themselves, it was to big of a job.

Jake was out, running (he was big on Track) with his horse Witch. He's trying to get into college with a Sports Scholarship so he's trying to keep in good shape, which is understandable, but it's like for 5 hours. Oh well, he can do what he wants.

My mom and dad were at Julianne Vercillo's funeral, my mom's best friend. They have to pick up her daughter Whitney too, my mom's her godmother, and Julianne wanted her left in our care. I think Whitney's 15, so she's a year younger then Jake and two years older then me. She has a horse named Mystery Bean so they have to bring her down too. My dad was not looking forward to this trip. They're going to be back in 2 weeks, that's why Kit's coming here on Sunday, because my parents want him to look after us, oh joy.

Then there's me Shane Taylor Ely, my parents didn't think I was gonna be a girl so they chose that name, but I was and my parents didn't want to change the name, my middle name was originally Tyler, but they just switched it to Taylor. I actually really like my name. My mom told me when I was 10, that she had been thinking about naming me Sophia Anne Ely, but decided against it because she thought it might be too girly, which I absolutely agree with. If Kit had been a girl his name would have been Kit Bella Ely, instead of Kit Benjamin Ely. Adam would have been Anna Maxine Ely, instead of Adam Luke Ely. Nate would have been Milo Sophia Ely instead of Nate Ryan Ely and Brian would have been Bryann Lacy Ely instead of Brian Jason Ely. And with Quinn and Jake, they would have stayed the same, except with different middle names.

Anyways right now I'm cleaning the stalls, I've finished, Witches, Hank's, Lulu's and Ill's. I'm working on Blue's at the moment, but I've got like, 20 more to do. We have around 26 horses, Witch, Hank, Lulu Lemon, Ill's, Blue Banana, Coco Puff, Kola, JayZ, Lady, Hawk, Buddy, Boogs Allie, JoeyJo, Hater May and lots more. Blue Banana and Coco Puff are mine, Blue's a blue roan, with a yellowish spot on her butt, and when the sun shines on it, it looks blue. Coco Puffs an Arabian Paint, and her legs are the color of coco puffs. I do barrel racing and trails, Blue's my trail horse and Coco's my racer. We have two dogs and a kitten, Singer is a blue heeler cross, Yeller is a Husky cross and Monster is a Siamese cross with Persian. We live on a Ranch and all my brothers work with my dad as firefighters, which is pretty cool. My dad's full Indian and my mum is North American, so they're quite the match. My dad's got black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and he's 6'5 and my mum's got straight blonde hair, a light tan, Blue eyes and she's 5'6. All my brothers look like my dad, and they all have different hairstyles. I look more like my mum but I have a really dark tan and my hair has brown streaks and it's really curly and I'm also the only one in my family with green eyes.

" Shane are you in here?" Yelled a voice that made me shriek and jump about 5 feet in the air. "Yeah." I said shakily after I regained my composure. I heard footsteps and then Adam and Breanne came into my view, they both were trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!" I said, glaring fiercely at my toes. They both burst out laughing, and then Breanne showed me her hand and I saw a diamond ring on her finger. "Oh My God Congrats!!" I said smiling at her. "Thanks!" She said, while she pulled me out of the stall and hugged me. " I also want you to be one of my brides maids, do want to?" She asked me, I was shocked and then I finally said. " Of course!" I said, barely containg a shriek. She smiled at me and gave me another hug and then she turned and kissed Adam. Adam then looked at me and said " You better get back to work, we'll be in the house planning okay?" I smiled and nodded and went back into Blues stall and continued cleaning her horrible smelly mess.

A few hours later I heard the click of heels on the barn isle, I looked out of Hater May's stall and saw Rachel walking down the hall. I smiled at her and came out of the stall.

"There you are, your brothers just said you were around and shut the door in my face." She said, glaring at the house. "Oh well here I am." I said giggling. She looked at me and shook her head. "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight?" She asked. "Umm I'd love to, but I have to ask, why don't I call you later or I can text you?" I said. "Kay' sounds good!" She said smiling and then she turned and walked

out of the barn. I smiled after her and shook my head, I looked in the stall and decided that my cleaning job was good enough and then walked out and to the house.

" ADAM, NATE, BRIAN, QUINN, JAKE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!??!" I yelled into the house. "UPSTAIRS!" They all yelled back. Okay then, that was easy, I walked up the stairs and found them all waiting for me at the landing. I glared at them and asked Adam if I could sleep over at Rachel's.

" I don't know Shane, she's a really bad influence, but I guess, No Drinking!" He said, I looked at him shocked; he thought I was drinking at her house. "Kay' thanks, byee." I said, and walked into my room and started packing. I grabbed my booties and a white and pink tank tops, for sleeping, a Green tank and light blue jeans for tomorrow and then I grabbed my black riding boots and put all the stuff by the door while I went and got my hairbrush, tooth brush and tooth paste. Then I decided to text Rachel and tell her I could come and I'd ride over on Blue. She texted back and said she'd see me then. I grabbed my stuff and walked down to the barn and started to saddle up Blue. When I finished I went back into the house and grabbed a water bottle and told Brian I was leaving. He said okay and went to relay the message to Adam. I went back outside and hopped on Blue and I galloped away. I felt the cold wind on my face and then I felt little droplets of water hitting my face lightly, It was gonna rain, that's just great! I then pushed Blue a little harder, immediately regretting not riding Coco.

Then I saw the big mansion and grinned I was almost there. When I got there I saw Rachel waiting at the barn I quickly trotted Blue over and then hopped off. We went in untacked her and put her in an empty stall and then headed to the house.

"So how was the ride?" Asked Rachel. " It was good, although I regret not bringing Coco." I said looking over at her. "Oh, ahaha yeah I should have told you it was gonna rain." She said laughing at me. I glared at her, but started laughing with her.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Your Boyfriend

"I'm not your boyfriend baby, I ain't your cute little sex toy, I'm not your lion or your tiger, I won't be your nasty little boy, I'm not your boyfriend baby"

Rachel and I were screaming the lyrics to " I'm not your boyfriend" by. 3Oh!3, they were one of our favorite bands! Then all of a sudden the power went out and I heard a thump and Rachel let out a shriek and "OW!"

"Rach you okay?" I asked as I felt around, trying to find the bar so I could lower myself to the ground. "Yeah." She answered and I heard her scuffling around trying to get up. "Ughhh this is ridiculous!" She said and I started to laugh because when she said it, it sounded more like ridicules because of her British accent. "RACHEL!!" Came Linc Solcums voice threw the door. "Yeah dad?" Rachel said. " I'm going to go outside and turn on the generator, okay?" He said, "Kay'!" She answered and then we heard his retreating footsteps and we both started to giggle.

We had continued to giggle until the lights came back on and we both yelped, startled at the sudden noise it made. Then we started to laugh again. I felt tears start to fall down my face and my ribs and sides started to ache. I could here Rachel trying to regain control, but she was failing miserably. We finally stopped laughing and tried to make our breathing slow down.

"Wow I needed a good laugh!" I said well I wiped away the tears. "Yeah same, but that was hilarious!" Rachel said with a smile on her face. I smiled back and then thought of something. I let out a shriek, startling Rachel and then I grabbed her diary, opened to a blank page and grabbed a pen.

"What are you doing?" She asked still startled from my random out burst. "One sec, I said…kay' whats your full name?" I asked. "Umm Rachel Eliza Solcum, why?" She asked. "Just give me a sec." I said again, "kay' here!" I said giving her back the book.

Rachel Eliza Solcum and Shane Taylor Ely are hereby-best friends until the end of time. Please sign here-- R.E.S

S.T.E

I watched as Rachel grabbed my pen and signed her name, she then gave it back to me and I signed.

Rachel Eliza Solcum and Shane Taylor Ely are hereby-best friends until the end of time. Please sign here-- R.E.S _Rachel E. Solcum_

S.T.E _Shane T. Ely_

When I finished signing we both hugged each other and then we burst out laughing and decided we should go to sleep. Before we went to sleep we said goodnight to her dad and then each other and then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of singing and realized it was Rachel, and she was having a shower. I got up and waited for her to get out, I needed to have one to because Kit was coming tomorrow morning and I wouldn't have time because I had to bake goodies for the guys, great! I heard the shower stop and then she came out in her bath robe and her hair up in the towel and she told me to go have one so she could get ready and phone her mom. I quickly got into the shower and turned it on so it was really hot and then I got in, I felt it sliding down my body and I allowed a shiver to run down my spine and I felt goose bumps appearing on my arms and legs. I grabbed her hazelnut smelling shampoo and massaged my head allowing a moan of pleasure to escape my lips, I hadn't been able to wash my hair like this in like 6 months and it felt so nice. I then washed it out and grabbed the coconut conditioner and massaged it into my hair. Well I waited for the conditioner to do its job I shaved my legs and armpits with Rachel's guest razor, I was the only one who really used it though. When I finished I washed out the conditioner and then turned off the shower. I got out and grabbed an extra robe and put my hair in a turban.

"Finally I thought I was gonna have to break in and drag you out!" Said Rachel in a fake southern drawl. "Honey you wouldn't be able to drag me out if I was the weakest person on earth." I said letting my voice go into its usual southern drawl. She pouted at me and I laughed at her antics. "Okay enough of this ridiculous waste of time lets get ready for the wonderful day that awaits us." Rachel said whilst grabbing at where she thought her heart was. I laughed and agreed. We both did our make up. I put on a light brown eye shadow that brought out my green eyes, I put a on some mascara and blush, and lastly I put on a rosy pink lip-gloss for my lips. Rachel had on royal blue eye shadow, mascara and blush, and a dark pink lip-gloss for her lips. We both looked at ourselves and then complimented the mirror. I giggled and then got up and went over to the "hair station", I blew dried my hair and allowed the natural curls to come out. I then pulled them into low loose pigtails. I then got up and pulled on my light blue jeans and the green tank top. I then saw Rachel pulling out my sweater that I had left here, It was yellow with a lime green lulu lemon sign on it, I grabbed it then threw it on. I finally realized what Rachel was wearing, she had her hair in loose ringlets, she had black lulu pants on and an Abercombie and Fitch shirt on over a white tank top, she was also wearing a navy blue Chanel jacket. She smiled at me and laughed, I smiled and giggled. We then grabbed her camera and took an after photo; before we had put on our faces we had taken a photo to show how scary we looked without anything on.

"This picture is going straight to facebook." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back and said, "Oh yeah, they're just so hot!" "Uhuh you know it!" She said laughing at my face. "Ahaha, I gotta go though buddy." I said mocking her, and then I frowned. "Aww do you have to?" She asked childishly, I winked and said, "Well you see I have a date." I said well I walked out the door. "Shane!!" She shrieked, I started laughing and told her it was a joke and she said I was a horrible friend. "But you still love me." I said tauntingly, we were at the barns now and I saw Blue waiting for me. I went over and tacked her up, said bye to Rachel and started on my way home.

"Blue Bee, lets run!" I said well I tried to get her going, but she was insisting on not going anywhere, I finally hopped off and checked her hooves, sure enough there was a rock stuck in them, so I had to pull it out. When I got it out I hopped back on and gave her the signal to gallop. I finally saw Three Ponies Ranch come into view and allowed her to slow down. When I got there I saw all my brothers, saddling up, I went over to them and asked them where they were going.

"Were checking the water pumps out in the fields, but you need to stay here and bake a cake for Kit and start making breakfast." Said a demanding Adam. As they rode off I made a face at them and then went back inside and did as I was told. While I waited for the meat to thaw I went into the living room and slowly dozed off into Lala Land.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!!


	3. Chapter 3: All I Ever Wanted

"All I Ever Wanted Was to see you smilin', smilin', smilin'… I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see, don't you see… All I ever wanted was to see you smilin', All I ever wanted was to make you mine, I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see, that all I ever wanted was you and me!"

I woke up around 15 minutes later to the song "All I Ever Wanted" by Basshunter, it sounded like a really good song, but I needed to start on breakfast or else my brothers would have a fit! I got up slowly and went into the kitchen to see Monster up on the counter trying to claw open the covered meat.

"Monster, off the counter!" I shrieked and I quickly ran over to make sure she didn't land in the flour that was on the floor. She ran off and the dogs who had heard the commotion came in and started bouncing around and barking. Oh at times like these I wished I had magical powers that allowed me to silence them. "Shut up, you mutts!" I screeched as I went over to the door and shooed them out. These animals are ridiculous; they just kept looking through the door at me and giving me the 'puppy dog look', which was getting to me! I finally decided to shut the curtain and when I did that they went over to the window by the sink and stood up there. Oh my god they were stupid and too cute for their own good.

"Fine get inside!! But don't you dare bug me!" I said as I let them in the house again, ughh I was too big of a softy! I went back over to the steaks and got them ready to go on the grill, when I finished putting on the sauces I started on the omelets and toasting the bread. When I got that all done I went out side and put the steaks on the grill and waited for them to start to burn a little and they I flipped them. I finally got that done and went back inside and put the butter on the toast and flipped the second omelet, I had ten more omelets to do so I decided, seeing as the grill was still warm to put the rest of the food that was ready on it so they wouldn't end up getting cold.

About an hour later I heard the 'clip clop' of hooves on the driveway, I looked out the window and saw that the guys were back. I went out onto the back deck and grabbed the steaks, omelets and toast and put them on the table.

"Hey Shane are you done making breakfast?" Called Adam. "Yeah." I answered, as I quickly mixed the juice and grabbed the water and milk from the fridge. They all came in just as I set the drinks down. "Mmmm smells good!" Complimented Nate. "Thanks." I said and smiled at him. I told them to sit down and then we started eating, sometimes I feel bad for my mom, when she has to make all this food, only sometimes though. When we all finished eating I went upstairs and grabbed my ipod, I quickly turned it on and put it to "High School Never Ends" By. Bowling for Soup. I grabbed my muck boots and slipped downstairs and outside, I had to clean out the riding arena, today because we all had to train our horses for the cattle drive that's coming up. It sounds like fun, right; no you've got it all wrong these stupid things were, well stupid. I hated getting wet, and I will, I hated walking in the mud, which I was gonna have to and I hated sleeping on the hard ground, which was another thing we were gonna do! Oh and I hated hanging with my lovely brothers for a week on open plains, which could mean we could kill each other and throw the body into a small hole and we'd never be seen again!!! Well that's a little dramatic, but you get it, who wants to hang out with there older brothers, definitely not me!

After about half an hour of cleaning the stupid ring, I felt someone rip my earphone out of my ear, and it hurt, I spun around and saw…

"Ughh what do you want Darrell?" I asked Jakes friend. I swear this guy likes to bug me 24/7 which really got to me!! I mean really, really he was like so annoying! "Well darlin' I'm looking for my man Jake." He said in his stupid southern drawl!! I mean all of us who've lived here all our lives have it, but Darrell just is like it doesn't suit him he isn't a rancher's kinda guy; he just likes to drag race and take apart cars. "Well I don't know where he is so why don't you take that stupid car back to highway and learn how to navigate somewhere other then here!" I snarled at him, ughh now he was giving me that 'oh come on sweetheart you know you wanna tell me', well for his information I don't and I never will. I turned away from him and gave him the cold shoulder. "But babe you know you wanna." UGHH!!! "NO I don't, know go over to the house knock on the door and say 'do you know where Jake is?' like normal people do!!" I screeched, and gave him a glare. His hands had flown to his ears because my screech had been really loud. Oops. "Fine I swear you have no sense of humor!" He said as he walked away. Oh well I don't care if he thinks I don't have a sense of humor cause I do, just not with him! I looked over and saw him knocking on the door, Jake answered the door and then after a couple minutes of talking he looked over at me and glared, great Darrell had told him what I said! UGHH!!

"Shane Taylor don't talk to my friend like that!" He said as he came over to me, oh what a little hypocrite, him and those other stupid relatives of mine always were being rude to Rachel. "Oh well I'm sorry, I thought I'd treat him the same way you treat Rachel!" I said glaring hard at him. "Well she's a bad influence so I think I can treat however way I want." He said glaring right back at me. Oh how dare he, Rachel wasn't a bad influence! They just thought we were drinking cause of who her dad was. "Oh please why don't you just say that were drinking and be done with it, and just so you know we don't, we sit around and talk-" "You mean gossip!" He said as he cut me off! "We do not gossip, the only people who gossip are Samantha Forester and Jennifer Kenworthy!" I yelled, no one ever accuses me of gossiping and gets away with it! "Don't you dare talk about Sam or Jen like that!" He yelled while his eyes flashed angrily. "Oh I seemed to have hit a nerve, well I will talk about them like that cause it's true!" I screeched, oh he was hitting a major nerve! "No you will not or I you'll be grounded!" He yelled. "Oh yes I will I've heard them talk about Rachel. You know just because your friends with her don't mean you know what they talk about in private!!" I shrieked, by now everyone had come out of the house to see what the commotion was. "Well whatever they say about Rachel, is true, because she is a stupid British girl who thinks she owns Darton, because her dad's rich!" He yelled, but what we hadn't realized was that Rachel had come over to deliver a saddle to out family. "Oh so I'm a spoiled little rich girl am I?" Said Rachel, shocking all of us. I saw her eyes glaze over and she sniffled. "Well I'm sorry that I made you feel like that, Shane I thinks it'll be better if were not friends, sorry." She said as she turned and got back into the car, I was shocked, did she just say, no she didn't, it was a trick they were playing a joke on me and the cars gonna stop and she's gonna yell gotcha! Oh please let the car stop, I silently begged with god! But it never happened and she just kept going. I felt my eyes start to sting and my stomach did flip flops, I felt like I was gonna be sick. I gasped when it finally sunk in and ran past my brothers, and into the house and to my room. I slammed the door and locked finally allowing the tears to fall. I couldn't believe she ended our friendship because of my stupid brother!!! I grabbed my cell and phoned my mom and dad.

_"Hello?" Answered my dad._ "Hi daddy, is mom there?" I said trying to contain the sobs._ "Yeah one sec sweetie." He said._ "_Hi, Shane, what's the matter sweetie?" asked my mom_. I explained to her everything that happened and she told me to relax and try to go to sleep and she'd phone this evening. "Okay, bye mom." I said quietly._ "Bye sweetheart." She said._

I slowly closed my eyes and allowed myself to go into a fitful sleep.

smilesmile12 :D


	4. Chapter 4:If Everyone Cared

"_**From Underneath The Trees we watch the Sky, Confusing stars for Satellites"**_

"_How could you, you talk about me behind my back and expect me to keep you as a friend!" Screamed Rachel pulling something shiny out from her backpack._

"_**I never dreamed that you'd Be Mine, but here we are here tonight"**_

"_I trusted you with all my precious secrets and now you've told everyone!" Rachel hissed, hiding something behind her back._

"_Singing Amen I I'm Alive. Singing Amen I I'm alive"_

"_Maybe I should tell your brothers about...Ben...you wouldn't want me to do that know would you? But I'm going to cause you told all my secrets!" She said whispering in my ear, I felt a scream rising in my throat._

" _**If Everyone Cared and Nobody Cried, If Everyone Loved and Nobody Lied"**_

"_I can't believe I every let someone like you in my house…ever." She whispered again and then I felt something pressed against my back, I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks._

"_**If Everyone Shared and Swallowed their Pride, Then we'd see the Day When Nobody Died"**_

"_No One Will Find You Shane, You'll just rot in this hole!" Rachel Screamed and then I felt pain erupt in my back and everything went black._

I sat straight up in bed and let out a short piercing scream, my eyes were squeezed shut and I let out short pants. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 5 am and I let out a groan and lay back down, I could hear rushed footsteps coming to my room.

"Shane you okay?" Asked Adam as he came into my room. I nodded, "Sorry just had a nightmare." I answered. He gave me look and said okay and then went back downstairs. I rolled over and stared out my window, I looked away and around my room. My walls were a bright but pale yellow with green circles on it, and in the circles were words or random pictures I wanted to put up. I looked at one and saw friendship and the one above it had a photo of Sam and me and then the one beside it was of Rachel and me. I saw another picture under the word family and it was of my brothers and parents and me. _Shane what are you gonna do? _I thought, I was never going to be able to convince Rachel to ignore my brothers, it was to hard and they were always being rude to her. _Ughh I'm just gonna get up and see if I can call her._ I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to look at myself, I jumped at the sight of myself. I had mascara marks on my cheeks and my eyes were all red and puffy, and I was really pale. I went back to my room and grabbed my robe and had a shower. I turned it on hot and allowed another few tears to fall and then I had to pull myself together before they turned into full out sobs. I grabbed the Moistorologie shampoo and rubbed it in, then I rinsed it out and grabbed the conditioner and while it worked to get the knots out of my hair I washed my body and shaved. I got out around 10 minutes later feeling refreshed and clean, I grabbed my Neutrogena and started to clean my face, when I finished cleansing my face I put the tonic on and the lotion, seeing as my face got so dry from the dust and dryness of Nevada. I walked out of the bathroom after I brushed my teeth and sat down on my bed thinking about what I was going to where. _I could where my jean short shorts and my orange tank top with my button up blue and reddish blouse._ I went over and grabbed that and a matching pair of bra and underwear that were orange and a reddish colour. I pulled all of it on and then let my hair out of the turban, I grabbed my brush and brushed it gently and after I finished I dried it and straightened it. When I straightened my hair it came to about my hip, I smiled at my reflection and then put on some make up to make me seem not so pale. I grabbed my white flip flops and walked downstairs and saw Adam, Nate and Bryan (1) sitting at the table, they had heard me coming and were now staring at me waiting for me to talk. I stared awkwardly back at them and then I heard a neigh from outside so I quickly escaped by running to the barn and I saw Coco and Blue with there heads outside of their stalls, I ran to Blue first because she was closer, she nuzzled my face and I gave her nose a kiss before allowing myself into the stall, I checked to see if her feet were at all sore from the rain yesterday. _Shane you baby them too much!_ Said a voice in the back of my head. Whatever they're my babies so of course I'm gonna baby them. I slid out and then went and visited Coco.

"Aww baby I'm gonna have to work you today your getting lazy!" I said as I pushed her out of my way so I could check her feed bucket. She nickered in response and tried to nibble on my hair. I giggled and kissed her cheek and then got out and decided to feed the horses so they didn't starve. I went to the feed room and got our cart and brought it out and started.

About half an hour later I heard a truck pull up, I peeked out the door and saw it was the Foresters, great! I quickly finished up and washed my hands and rinsed my feet, and then I headed back up to the house to finish all the baking. I walked in the door and saw Wyatt and Grace sitting at the table talking to Sam and Jake, Adam was standing behind them smirking at the back of Jakes head, obviously they had to do something. Then I heard the familiar 'clip clop' of hooves on the driveway, I looked out the door and saw it was Ben! OH NO!!! What is he doing here? I ran out the door and went to greet him.

"Ben, what on the earth are you doing here?!?" I exclaimed, running up to him and Happy Days. "I thought I'd come over and wish you an early happy birthday, because I am going away for three weeks." He said looking down at me with his hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. He had shaggy brown hair, a really dark tan and he was about 5'7, so he was around 5 inches taller than me. "Oh." I mumbled blushing, I heard the screen door open and I saw Sam, Jake and Quinn come out. NOO!! I was going to die; I quickly grabbed a hold of the reins and drug them into the barn hoping that Sam and the guys weren't going to come in.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Ben, I looked up at him and glared at him. He shut his mouth and hopped off of HD, I looked into the arena and then I pushed Ben away from HD's side and I hopped on him, I guided him to the gate and asked as politely as I could for Ben to open it, he obliged and then stood inside the arena and watched me walk Happy to the east side of the arena and then I asked him to trot, he started and I felt adrenaline rush through my blood and then when I got him a little more warmed up I asked him to canter around the ring. I noticed right away that he had a really nice gait. I smiled over at Ben and then I asked HD to gallop and I felt my hair flying behind me I quickly turned him and brought him down to a trot and then I walked him over to Ben.

"Benny do ride him English?" I asked, trying to have an innocent face on. "Yeah." He said, looking at me suspiciously. "Do you jump him?" I asked again, I was hoping he did because I was getting lessons for that on Lady, we had gotten her, well I had gotten her as a gift from Rachel because her dad didn't want her, he said she was a waste of space. So if he did I had a saddle that would more than likely fit and I had 5 jumps and I could practice on him. "Yeah, why?" Ben asked getting even more suspicious. "Well could I maybe jump him, please?" I said giving him the puppy-dog look. "Yeah." He answered, I jumped off Happy and ran to the tack room and got the jumping saddle and ran back we untacked his western saddle and I got Ben to put on the jumping one while I put up the jumps. I did it in about 15 minutes I ran back over, put on my helmet and then led Happy to the warm up jump and went over that one a few times. Once he was ready I brought him over to the starting area and asked Ben to say go. His voice echoed through the arena and Happy took off, I felt wind fly through my hair and when I saw the first jump I knew I was gonna have to give him a lot of push, I counted to 3 and then jumped I could tell he cleared it by a mile and then I had to quickly gather the reins and keep him on track for the next one, it was higher and a little more complicated. I counted to 3 again and felt the sensation of being on clouds erupt in my stomach I made a sharper turn and got him heading in the direction of the highest one and I held him together and then when we went over it I allowed him to go into a trot and walk over to Ben. Ben ran over and helped me off.

"Wow, you're really good." He complimented while looking deep into my eyes. "Thanks." I said, smiling deeply at him. I was so tempted to just kiss him, but I could see Bryan standing over at the gate. "Bryan what's up?" I called over to him, he looked up. "Well I was wondering who the guy was, but obviously you were trying his horse out." He said, oh no he thought I was interested in buying Happy. "Noo I had offered to try and see if I could jump him because Happy is really stubborn. And yeah." I said giving Ben the look, don't you dare rat me out. "Oh okay." Bryan said before he walked away. I let out a sigh of relief before I slapped Ben in the back of the head. He smiled at me before he started un-tacking Happy and getting his other saddle on. I pouted and asked him if he had to go, and he said yes before he looked around and gave me a quick peck on the lips and then he left. _Ughh I wish my brothers weren't here!_ I walked back to the house after I put the jumps away. I walked in and saw everyone at the table, probably waiting for me to come back so they could help with dinner.

"Rachel called." Said Adam, pushing me towards the door with the phone in my hand. I walked up the stairs and sat on my bed before I dialed her phone number.

_Ring, ring- "Hello?" Said Rachel._ "Um hi Rachel you called." I said. _"Oh right, well I was wondering if you could dump Ben so Hanna can go out with him…just kidding! No I was actually going to apologize about yesterday." She said. _"Oh." I answered, I started playing with my hair and biting my lip. _"I'm sorry and I do want to be your friend, but it's just really hard with your brothers." She said hurriedly._ "Oh, well apology accepted." I said smiling. _"Okay good, see you later!" She said. _"Bye." I said and then I fell back onto my bed and let out a loud sigh.

I got off my bed and ran down the stairs, knowing dinner couldn't wait any longer. I walked and saw everyone outside, yes I can cook in peace! I grabbed the stew pot and started putting in the chili ingredients, after I finished that I grabbed some hamburgers and took them out to the grill, I waited for the cheese to melt before I brought them back inside. The chili was almost ready and so I decided to set the table and do all that fun stuff. I finished up with that and went outside and saw everyone crowded around…Kit. This'll be fun I walked down the porch steps. I saw him giving Jake and Quinn a noggie and complimenting Sam on how she'd gotten, she was about 5'5, she was really tall for a girl. I rolled my eyes and stood on the bottom step, ughh he could just go on and on about stuff that was really stupid. I saw him look over this way wave and then turn around and give Sam a hug. I glared turned on my heel and walked back into the house allowing the screen door to slam behind me; I grabbed the drinks and all the extra stuff and put them on the table. I walked into the living room and watched as a news report about some lunatic who killed this random girl. Wow someone has problems, I went back to the window and saw everyone trying to catch Coco, I walked out the door and saw her coming this way I stepped in front of her and she skidded to halt and she gave me her 'uh oh I'm in trouble' look. She got that right, I grabbed her halter and drug her back into the barn, she'd was always sneaky, she had been able to open the gate since we got her. I pushed her into her stall and scolded her, _ughh stupid horse_. I glared at her and then walked away. When I came out of the barn I saw everyone had went back inside, I went into the house and saw all the chairs were taken, I grabbed my burger and bowl of chili and went back to the barn. I went into Blues stall and sat down, knowing full well nothing was gonna happen. I finished up and then got up and went back to the house. Everyone was watching T.V I snuck upstairs and changed into my dark wash jeans and pulled on my riding boots, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote that I was going to take Coco for a ride and I would be back In about an hour. I walked out to the barn grabbed her saddle and tacked her up. I got on her and rode her out to the open plains. I decided to hop off and sit down, I had been sitting there for about 20 minutes before I heard hooves coming towards me and then I noticed Coco acting quite skittish I got on her and rode off in the direction of Three Ponies Ranch. I got there in record time and just in time to see Wyatt, Grace and Sam leaving, I rode her into the barn and started un-tacking her. When I finished I ran to the house and slipped my boots off and ran up the stairs, but I was stopped when I heard Adam calling me.

"SHANE!" He yelled from the living room. "Yeah?" I called from the landing, hopping up and down; I really had to go pee. "Come Here!" He commanded. "One sec, I'm going to the bathroom." I practically screamed, seeing as I had to go really bad. I ran in and relieved myself, washed my hands and changed back into my short shorts. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find it pitch black. I took one step forward and then I felt random arms wrap around my waist and spin me, I let out a high-pitched scream, but was stopped when a hand covered my mouth. I brought my teeth down hard on the poor guys hand, they let out a shocked yelp and I cackled I got out of the persons arms and took off up the stairs listening to the yells of catch her. I smirked and then I felt someone latch onto my legs, Oh Sh**!! I grabbed a hold of the banister hoping it would stop me from falling, I felt them grab my arm and pull me down and then clamp there hand over my eyes and then I heard them snicker. No they couldn't win, but before I could react they started tickling me. I screamed and laughed trying to stop them, but them they hit a bruise from when I fell off of Coco last week. I let out a pained scream and pushed there hands of completely, I was panting and trying to get the hands off me eyes, but oh no they had to start up again.


	5. Chapter 5: Africa

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, There's nothing a hundred men or more could ever do, I bless the rains down in Africa, gonna take sometime to do things we never did"

I heard chuckles from all my brothers as they continued to torture me, In the background was a very loud song that was annoying me to no end. _Ughh it tickles…_I felt tears from gasping and laughing so hard trickle down my face, I was about to lash out when the phone started ringing.

"Yes saved by the bell!" I yelped as I got up and dashed over to the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone, _"Hey it's Ben I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie at Rachel's tonight?" Asked Ben. _"Sure let me ask." I said again, "Umm can I go see a movie at Rachel's. Please?" I asked my brothers, giving them the puppy-dog look. Kit nodded, I smiled at him, "Yeah I can, when do I come over?" I asked Ben, _"Right now's good." He answered. _"Okay see you then, Bye." I said and then I hung up, I turned around and said thank you to Kit. "Hey you have to give me a hug before you go." He said while he blocked my path. I smiled and walked into his open arms and squeezed him tightly, I pulled out of the embrace and walked up the stairs. I got to my room and pulled out a pair of my black skinnies, a gray tank top and a cute white button up sweater. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and then I curled it. I grabbed the locket that Ben bought me and smiled at my appearance. I ran down the stairs and asked Kit to give me a ride over to Rachel's house, he obliged and we walked out and got in and allowed a very awkward silence to fall between us.

"So what kind of sports do you play?" Kit asked glancing over at me. "I do hip-hop and ballet, basketball and soccer." I answered softly, looking over at him. "Oh cool, ever hurt yourself?" He asked again, "Yeah, I sprained my ankle in dance and basketball and I got a concussion in basketball and soccer." I said simply, "Oh." He replied. When we pulled up to the mansion I smiled at him and said I would try and get a ride with who ever else was here.

I ran up the steps to Rachel's house and knocked, I heard running footsteps coming down the stairs and then the door opened and Rachel stood there looking at me, she pulled me in and then pulled me into a hug saying sorry over and over again. I told her it was fine and asked what movie we were watching.

"17 again." She squealed, jumping up and down, I smiled at her and then searched for Ben. "Hey babe!" Said a quiet voice behind me and I felt someone's arms slip around my waist, I turned my head and saw Ben behind me and a few feet back were all his friends and Rachel and my friends. I grinned, "Hey there." I whispered while I turned around and kissed him. I saw Jason, Ben's best friends arm around Hanna and she was grinning like she'd won a million dollars. I smiled at her and winked at Jason. They both grinned back and then kissed, I couldn't resist the urge to say aw so I ended up doing it and then everyone started wolf whistling and laughing at the two who started blushing.

"Why don't we go watch the movie now?" Suggested Bella, another one of my friends, we all nodded and walked towards the T.V room. Ben sat down on the couch and I sat down on him and curled my legs they were up against his thigh, I had my arms around his neck and my head was in the crook of his neck. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was gently running his fingers along my side. I smiled at where Jason and Hanna where sitting, they were on the floor and Jason was laying on his back with a pillow under his head, and Hanna had laid her head on his chest and there fingers were inetertwined and Jason was playing with her hair. Rachel put the movie in and then sat down beside Josh, her boyfriend, and flung her legs across his lap, he had his left hand in her hair and with his other was holding her hand. I smiled at the cute Kodak Moment and then I started watching the movie.

A hour later I turned my head slightly and saw Ben staring at me intently, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before I could pull back he put his hand behind my head and started kissing me, his hand slipped down to my ass and he left it there, not doing anything that would make me uncomfortable, but it made me want him more! I gently pulled my legs so they were underneath me and they weren't irritating Ben. I felt him pull away and then he started kissing down my jaw line and rubbing his hands up and down my back, I moaned and brought his lips back to mine and started making out with him, I felt his tounge run along my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and allowed him access, he gently moved so he had me facing him in his lap, we kept kissing for a good 5 minutes before we decided it was necessity to breathe I pulled away first and moved so I was sitting beside him and I laid my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head and rested his hand on my waist. I don't know what love felt like, but I was pretty sure this was it, I had never felt butterflies erupt in my stomach when I saw a guy, but with Ben I did. The movie was ending so I slowly got up and woke up Hanna who had fallen asleep.

"Hanna wake up." I whispered into her ear, she jolted awake and started to blush when she realized where she was. She muttered her thanks and moved so she was able to stand up. I walked back over to Ben and held out my and so he could get up. "My brothers coming to get me so if anyone needs a ride, I can give you one." Said Ben looking at everyone except for Rachel. "I do." I said smiling at Bella who was making a heart at me. "Okay anyone else?" He asked. "No were all gonna walk over to Three Ponies and tell Shane's brothers what she's been doing." Said all his friends straight faced, I gasped and was about to tell them if they did I would slap them so hard they would remember who they were, when Josh said quietly that they were joking and they would get a ride. I sighed in relief and walked over and gave Rachel a hug. The rest of us walked outside and saw a car waiting for us. I followed Ben to the passenger side and he hopped into the middle and I got the window seat. Ben held my hand and smiled down at me, I smiled back and waited for three ponies to come into view. When we got there I saw my brothers sitting on the deck, I opened the door and hopped out saying goodbye to everyone and walking over to the door with my head down, I didn't need them to see my bruised lips!

"Shane where are you going?" Asked Nate, "Bed." I mumbled as I opened the door. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I washed off the smeared make up, and brushed my teeth. I went into my bedroom and pulled on my 'Party like a rockstar' pajama's and then I brushed my hair and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Bottoms Up

"_Move your hips, do your thing. Get off the wall, don't matter what they think. From your fingertips, to your toes. __You know you hot, so let everybody know. Gotta take it low to the floor. From the hills to the streets of the ghetto. Hips don't lie, so move 'em up. We ain't gonna stop till we see everbody bottoms up…"_

I woke up at around 5 and I decided ot listen to my ipod so I would go back to sleep, I did and I was listening to Bottoms Up by. Keke Palmer.

"Shane…Shane…Wake up." Said a voice beside my ear, I rolled over and burrowed deeper into my bed and groaned. "Shane we gotta go to the rodeo, your doing the opening act and barrel racing." Said the voice again, I shot straight up in bed and startled Quinn who had been trying to get me up. "What time is it?" I demanded, as I got up and tried to find my bathrobe, hairbrush and headband, and my slippers. "6:00, you better hurry up dude." He answered; I glared at him and walked over to the bathroom. I got in the shower and quickly washed up. I got out washed my face and dried off, I walked back into my room and got my hair dryer out of my drawer and dried the tips of my hair with my towel. I grabbed my brush and hair dryer and dried my hair, it took 10 minutes and then I had to French braid it. When I finished my hair, I moved on to finding an outfit, It had to be red and blue on top and then a white cowboy top and dark washed jeans. I grabbed my dark red button up shirt and my navy blue vest and my American flag scarf and put that on. I went over to my drawers and pulled out my dark wash jeans and pulled them on. I went back over to my mirror and started on my make-up. I put on a navy blue eye shadow, a light pink blush and red lip-gloss. I quickly went into the bathroom and plucked my eyebrows and then put on mascara and eyeliner. I ran back to my room and grabbed my cell and cowboy hat, I then I dashed downstairs and quickly shoveled the cereal and toast into my mouth and then ran to the barn to get Coco and Blue into the trailer. I was the only one in my family that was in the rodeo, which got me really nervous. I got Blue in first and then Coco who started fussing when I was shutting the gate.

"Coco calm down it'll be fine." I said to her, she was looking at me nervously. I turned away and walked back to the barn to get their saddles and grooming kit. My brothers were walking over to me and they were all looking at me with the 'hurry up or else I'm gonna have a freak out' look, I grabbed my good boots and my muck boots and hopped into the truck. We drove out of the yard and headed in the direction of the rodeo, I pulled out my cell and ipod and started texting and listeing to my music. We got there in around 15 minutes and I had to run over to the sign in area and get Blue ready for the opening act thing. I walked over to where the rest of the girls were and started talking to Bella, who was apart of the opening act with me and she did bull-riding, I looked up to her on that, she was insane. She was in the teenage boy division. Her dad had raised her to learn how to do boyish things, and to succeed while doing it.

"Hey Shane, are you excited?" She asked my while she turned her horse Aero toward me. Aero was a paint quarter horse, with what looked like a cowboy hat on his butt. "Yeah, what about you?" I said, she nodded and smiled. I looked over to the stands and saw my brothers talking to the Foresters, Sam didn't compete in this she wasn't allowed, her dad was to scared she might fall off and hit her head again.

"Welcome to the Darton Rodeo everyone, we hope you enjoy all the acts and the fair, which we hope you don't go to till after the rodeo is over." Said the voice over the P.A system. "We're going to introduce the girls who are riding in the opening act. Bella Arson riding Aero, Lexi Adul riding Money Honey, Sarah Chase riding Rainbow, Carson Davies riding Loo, Shane Ely riding Blue Banana, Sammi Elerson riding Joy, Tracy Farcie riding Archie, Hailey Goons riding Goose Bump, Mabel Harrison riding KayKay, Heidi Johhnson riding Bailey, Kasey Karel riding Checkers and lastly Bryanna Forester in the lead riding Penny." Said the voice again, I smiled at Bella and got into the starting position. They played the song 'If Today was Your Last Day By. Nickleback'. When I heard the verse 'Leave the stone unturned' I galloped diagonaly behind Sarah, we turned and went over to where the flags we were going to carry were, I got the Nevada flag and did a circle and took off after Sarah and Bella again. We came to the other line and went through them I was in-between Sammi and Hailey. We kept going and formed a diagonal line and we kept riding and then we met up with Bryannas line and we rode in another line. We all had solo's and mine was the first one I cut into the line and herded the other horses away. I had to learn how to do gymnastics on a horse, because that was what my solo was. I grabbed a hold of the horn and got into standing position, I turned around and grabbed onto the back of the saddle and went onto a handstand I heard the audience gasp and then I slowly went back down to standing position. I smiled and did a front flip off of her and whistled, she came back around and I ran beside her and hopped back on. I ran to the line and allowed my breaths to come more evenly. Bryanna was next and she was doing the whole gymnastics thing to. When we finished our solos the song ended and the American Anthem came on, Bella and I had been chosen to hold the American Flag and ride around he ring. We finished and stood in silence for the rest of the anthem.

I rode over to where my brothers were with Coco I had to get her warmed up for the Barrel Racing it was next and I was 6th to go.

"Hey guys." I said smiling at my brothers and the Foresters. "Hey you did really good out there." Complimented Kit, as he took Blue's rains from me. I looked over and saw Rachel with Hanna and Bella, so I said I'd be back to my brothers and rushed over to them to talk about the rest of the show. We talked for around 10 minutes and then I told them I needed to go, and I scurried off to get Coco ready. I finished her warm up and all the grooming and I took her over to the line of barrel racers. On my back said 6 so everyone with a higher number then that let me through. I was behind Lexi Adul and in front of Mabel Harrison. Everyone's ride went by in a flash and the time I had to beat was 17.9 seconds. I went up to the starting position and waited for the gun to go off. 'BOOM'! When I heard the gunshot I took off like a bullet, I came flying toward the first barrel and got Coco to do a wider but sharp circle so I wouldn't knock over the barrel. I came around and was galloping towards the second when I saw a shiny black rock in the path of Coco Puff. I didn't have time to get Coco to turn and we ran over it and Coco let out a pained neigh and bucked and neared. I could see it stuck in her hoof and it was pushed right up in her shoe. I felt myself slipping and heard all the yells, but I couldn't see anyone all I saw was the ground rushing to meet me. I landed hard on my left knee and elbow and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cocos' hooves coming down and they were going to land on my hand. I rolled out of the way and tried to get up and get her to calm down, but I startled her when I rolled because my number was a neon green and she freaked out, she brought her hoof down on my thigh and her other one landed right below my shoulder. I felt searing pain erupt in my body and I let out a scream before I lost consciousness.

- :( Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to make into 2 parts…thanks to anyone who's reading the story and following along…smilesmile12-


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt

_"I would hold you my arms, I would take the pain away, Thank you for all you've done, Forgive all of your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there…"_

I could hear music in the back of my mind, but it was fuzzy. I could hear all these voices, but I couldn't make out who was talking and my thoughts were all jumbled. Then I heard a ringing noises and could sort of make out bright lights coming in through my eyelids. I tried to talk or open my eyes, but my body wasn't listening to me.

**Third Persons POV.**

There was a young girls body lying on the ground while all sorts of people were crowding around her limp form. There were cries coming from a few young girls and adults. Then there was the ring of the ambulance, everyone cleared away and allowed the paramedics to get through. They went to work quickly and lifted her onto a stretcher and they rolled her to the back of the ambulance and allowed an older looking boy into the back and a girl that looked to be his girlfriend. Then everyone was leaving and going to the cars hoping to see how the girl was doing.

**Shane's POV**.

I could feel someone's finger prodding me and I felt my hand being held by someone. I tried again to open my eyes, and it worked. I allowed my eyes to adjust, and I saw Adam and Breanne sitting there. The paramedic quickly looked up at my eyes and then he turned and grabbed an oxygen mask and put it over my mouth and nose, I breathed in deeply and then I felt the prick of something going into my arm, I looked down and saw that he was putting the IV in my arm. I looked away and bit my lip. My brother grasped my arm tighter and kept whispering things to Breanne. Then I felt the ambulance slowing down and pulling up to the 'hospital', well I was thinking that's where we were. The guy who was in the back with me pulled my stretcher to the door and waited for the other paramedics to open the door for us. He and three other two guys lifted my stretcher and lowered it to the ground and they walked to thee hospital doors. I finally began to hear everything around me.

"Is she going to okay?" Asked Adam quietly. "Yes, she'll just have a knee brace, a brace on her shoulder and a bandage on her arm. And a couple of stitches, other than that she should be fine." Said the paramedic guy, Adam nodded his head and went by my side and held my hand again. Breanne then told him she was going to the main entrance to meet my brothers and anybody else who came. I slowly allowed my eyes to close again.

_Beep…beep…beep_

I woke up to my heart monitor beeping away; I opened my eyes and saw that nobody was in my room. I looked down at my knee and saw a big bump on it, the brace, and the same thing was going on with my shoulder and my elbow had a really tiny bump from the bandage. I looked up and saw Breanne come into the room, she saw I was awake and came over.

"Hey sweetie." She said while she took my hand. "Hi." I said weakly, "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Okay, I can't feel anything." I answered. "That'd be the pain med's." She said with a light laugh. I smiled up at her and allowed a silence to fall over the room. Suddenly a nurse cam in and asked if I would like the radio playing in my room, I nodded my head and then looked over to the window. Five minutes later the song I'm a Survivor by. Reba McEntire started playing, I started singing and then Breanne started singing too. I shut my eyes and thought _'I'm a Survivor'_ I giggled and started singing again. The song ended and I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I heard quiet voices around me, and someone's hand on my forehead. I couldn't bring myself to the world, so I just lay there listening to them.

"How long will she have to be in here, Kit?" Asked Quinn. "They're letting her out at 6 tonight." Answered Kit quietly. "Okay." Said Quinn. I heard the rustling of clothes being moved and then the door opened. "Good afternoon boys, I'm going to wake your sister and then you can leave." Said the voice of Doctor Smith. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone calling my name, I opened my eyes. "Morning Miss Ely, I was just waking you up so you can go home, I'm just going to check for swelling and anything else." He answered quickly. He pulled the blanket back and rested it on my feet and then I heard the Velcro on my brace coming undone and then he put his hand under my knee, it didn't hurt but I was feeling uncomfortable. Then he did it up and checked the brace on my shoulder. When he was done he told us we could leave, but I had to come in for this Therapy thing, so they could get my knee back to normal. Kit came over and passed me a bag and helped me over to the bathroom. I went in and removed the hospital gown and checked the damage. I had a huge black, blue, purple and green bruise on my thigh and it was as big as both of my hands, my knee and shoulder had bruising showing out of the braces and I had a few stitches, my elbow was also badly bruised and really sore. I grabbed the bag of clothes and put some on, I wore a pair of my black baggy sweat pants, a red tank top and gray hoodie that showed the bottom of my tank top. I put my hair up into a messy bun, brushed my teeth and put on my blue flip-flops, I hobbled out of the bathroom and then Kit handed me a pair of crutches. I hopped over to the door and then we made our way to the front desk to sign me out, the lady there started flirting with Kit and Kit being the guy he was flirted right back, he managed to get out number and hold us up. When we got to the truck, I asked Jake if mom or dad knew about this. He told me they didn't and that they would tell them this evening. We go tint he truck and fell silent, I grabbed my Ipod and listened to Wasted By. Carrie Underwood, I fell asleep soon after.

"_Standing on the back door, she tried to make it fast, one tear hit the hard wood it fell like broken glass. She said sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back, Let's face it…_


	8. Chapter 8: Starts With Goodbye

"_I was sitting on my doorstep, I hung up the phone and it fell from my hand. But I knew I had to do it, and he wouldn't understand…"_

I was half conscious when we got home, so Kit had to carry me in, well he only did it because of my knee and thigh and he knew it would hurt.

**Kit Ely's POV.**

I was gently lifting Shane out of the truck, hoping I wouldn't hurt her in the process. I was worried she was going to be really heavy and I would drop her, but when I pulled her out she was feather light.

"Guys, do you know how much she weighs?" I asked the other six. "I think she's like 89 or 95, maybe in between, why?" Answered Jake. "Are you kidding me? That's way to light for a 13 year old girl!" I almost yelled, looking shocked. Adam looked startled at the answer he came over to me and asked if he could hold her. I obliged and he gasped in shock at the surprisingly light weight. "Just take her upstairs." Said Nate strictly. I nodded and went up to her room. When I walked in I lowered onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form. I straightened up and looked around the room and saw a photo of our family, I walked over and looked at it. I was standing beside Jake with my arm around his shoulders and he was scowling ever so slightly, beside him was Quinn who had his hand on Jake's head and was smiling down on him. On the other side of me was Brian, who was giving Shane a piggy back ride, she was smiling and laughing at Nate who was trying to trip Brian. Beside Nate was Adam who had his hand on Nate's forearm making sure that if he did try to actually trip Brian he could pull him back. Behind us were are parents they were smiling and dad had his arm around her shoulders and her hand was resting on his chest, she was laughing at something dad had said. I smiled at the photo and realized that was the only family photo that all of us were in. I looked over at another photo and saw it was her and Rachel. Shane was walking away but had her head turned toward Rachel, her blonde hair was blowing on to the right and she was wearing a bright blue top and jean short shorts. Rachel was in a yellow skirt with a white tank top, her hair was up in a ponytail and she was beckoning for Shane to come back. I realized after how long that our family had hated her was that she and Shane were great friends and she never did anything to Shane that might hurt her. Then I noticed one at the top, it was of Shane and a guy, I gawked and looked at it more closely. They were holding hands and his other hand was resting in his hair and hers was in front of her mouth, she was obviously laughing. I tried to make the guy out, but I couldn't all I could see was that he was tall and had brown hair. I heard Shane stirring behind me and I quickly made an escape out of there. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kit its dad, he wants to talk to you." Adam said as I entered the room. "Did you tell him?" I asked quitley. Adam shook his head and handed me the phone.

"Hi, dad." I said into the phone. _"Hello Kit, how did the rodeo go?" He asked. _"Umm about that, Shane got into a little accident, Coco got something stuck in her hoof and she started freaking out and then Shane fell off and Cocos hooves landed on her shoulder and thigh and she was taken to hospital, but she's fine!" I answered quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask anything else. _"What has happened to Coco?" Asked dad_, "Umm she's in the barn sleeping I think, the rock was really sharp and right into her hoof." I said, hoping dad wouldn't tell me to get rid of her. Shane would be heart broken. _"Good make sure it doesn't get infected, but I have to go we will be home in no time." He said and then he hung up._ I put the phone down and walked into the living room.

**Shane's POV.**

I was waking up and my Ipod was playing the song 'Don't Forget to Remember Me' by. Carrie Underwood. I slowly got up and grabbed my crutched which were lying beside the bed. I pulled myself up and hopped out and then I faced the challenge of getting down the stairs. I sat down and slid down them, I came to a halt at the ending and pulled myself up and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I heard the T.V and went into the living room, my brothers looked up at me when I walked in and then Kit slid over so I could sit down.

"So Shane how much do you weigh?" Asked Kit randomly. "Umm 92, why?" I answered looking startled. "That's to light! Are you not eating, are you going ANOREXIC?!" He yelled at the end, I scooted over and raised my eyebrows. "No I'm just skinny, have you noticed the height difference between me and the other girls?" I asked him, giving him the 'are you retarded' look. "Well so you should at least be 100." He answered looking slightly taken back. "No. when mom was my age she was 89, so I shouldn't be much heavier." I answered while I got up and hobbled out of the room. _Idiots._

**Whitney Verciollo's POV. **

I was standing by my mother's grave and watching my brother throw some rocks at the stone wall angrily. I was trying to forget about everything that happened, but I couldn't.

"Wade come on we have to go, Luke and Maxine need us back so we can pack." I called over to him. He was a year older than me so he was 16, his full name is Wade Stephen Verciollo, he has dark brown hair and a light tan. My full name is Whitney Stella Verciollo, I have really dark brown hair and I'm the palest person in my class. I have ice blue eyes and full red lips. I'm going to be living in Darton, Nevada and that's going to be a long ways from Cincinnati, Ohio. My brother is really upset about living there, he has so many close friends here and Mr. and Mrs. Ely are really strict and their boys and daughter are really well behaved. Whereas he as a bad ass. I'm not looking forward to it either because Shane is a brat, I met her last year and she barely even talked to me! I'm bringing my pinto horse, Mystery Bean and Wade's bringing his Collie, Raleigh and his simaese cat, Mouse. _Well I guess it's time to go,_ _mom. I'll come and visit before we go. And you better promise to be me and Wades guardian angel. I love you... _


	9. Chapter 9: Just Friends

_"I saw you there last night, standing in the dark. You were acting so in love. With your hand upon his heart, but you were just friends. At least that's what you said…"_

**One Week Later**

"Shane, hurry up and get that room cleaned!" Yelled Kit, for the umpteenth time. "I AM!" I yelled back, _ughh my brothers are so stupid!_ I was cleaning up one of our extra rooms for Whitney and her brother Wade, we found out 5 days ago that he was coming to, which was fine as long as he cleaned up his act or else he would be grounded every week. The moving van arrived 2 days before my parents and the kids were supposed to arrive and know we-correction- I have to get it ready. I was hanging a couple of photos right know. There was one of Julianne, Wade and Whitney, another of each of them when they were first born with their weight, height, time and what their full names were. _Wade Stephen Verciollo and Whitney Stella Verciollo, unique._ I finished up on that and quickly moved the beds to their designated spots. I found the sheets, pillows and quilts in one of the boxes and put them on the beds. I moved all the furniture around and then brought their clothes up and put them into the closets and dressers. I finished and put their posters up and anything else that wasn't put in its place. I walked out and went to my room to change; my clothes were covered in dirt and dust. I pulled on my white skirt, a light gray tank top, a black button up shirt and I let my hair down into wavy curls. I grabbed my make up and went and put some on, I had on teal coloured eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, mascara and eyeliner and light pink blush. I grabbed my white sneakers and a pair of my white ankle socks, and ran downstairs.

"Shane your done right?" Adam asked me quickly, while he was dusting. "Yeah." I answered and then I went outside to get Whitney's tack in to the tack room. I did that quickly and checked to make sure Mystery Beans stall was clean, it was. I ran back to the house and ate some toast and then heard a truck arrive. _Uh oh it's Brian!_ I ran up the stairs to my room and pulled on my bandage for my knee, the brace had been taken off 3 days ago and I was told I had to wear the bandage until it heals and Brian is the one who always checks. I finished wrapping it and then I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Shane, are you wearing your bandage?" Brian asked as soon as I walked into the room. "Yes." I said exasperated, and sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He glared and continued making his sandwich. I walked outside and hobbled down the porch steps. I was going to wait for Rachel to get here, I was hanging out with her. I waited around ten minutes and then she finally pulled up in her car. I opened the screen door and yelled that I was leaving and then I walked to the car and got in.

"Hey Shane. How are you?" Rachel asked, looking at me. "Good, how about you?" I replied quickly. "I'm great, do want to go to my house or over to the mall and hang with the girlies and the guys?" She asked, " Umm mall." I answered and smiled at her. She nodded and told her chauffer where to go. We ended talking about Josh and Ben and saying how hot we thought they were. We arrived and saw them all waiting at the entrance, we got out and walked as slowly as we could over to them. Bella finally screamed at us to hurry up. We laughed and sped up. When I got there I was enveloped into a hug from Ben, he kissed the top of my head and we all walked into the mall.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Hanna asked. "I wanna go to Thriftys!" Bella shouted, I laughed and nodded. "Okay, off we go." Josh said smirking; the girls and me hooked arms and walked in the direction to the store. When we got there I went over to the shorts rack, I found a plaid pair, red and pink and jean ones with a heart on the butt. I went to the cashier and bought them. After that we went to the horse store and Bella and I bought some random stuff then we went to eat.

"I'm so tired." I said while we were sitting at the diner. Bens arm was around my shoulder and his other was holding his pop. "Aw poor baby." He said smiling at me, I stuck my tongue out and mock glared at him. "Hey have you guys heard about the new kids that'll be here for our grade 9 year?" Bella asked. "Yeah, they're my parents god children, Wade and Whitney Verciollo." I said quietly, looking down at my fries. "Are they nice?" Ben asked. "Well Wade is, but Whitney's really rude and acts like a slut." I said, looking up, I grinned and got up. Everyone else followed me and we went outside and waited for our rides to get here. Breanne was picking me up, which was good because then I could kiss Ben goodbye. I heard a honk and saw her sitting in her Blue mustang, I said bye and kissed Ben and then walked over.

"Hey kiddo. Who's the cutie?" She said as soon as I got in the car. I blushed, "That's Ben my boyfriend, but don't tell my brothers please!" I said anxiously. "I won't don't worry." She said, she turned on the radio and I listened to this song by Gavin DeGraw. "So, how long have you and him been dating?" She asked, smiling at me. "3 months." I answered blushing. She wolf whistled and smiled at me. "Well, I told Adam I'd tell you when I picked you up from the mall that were expecting!" She squealed. I stared shocked at her for a few moments. " Aw that's so exciting, have you picked out any names?" I asked excitedly. "Yes, we've had them picked out since before we knew, they're Mercedes Vanessa Ely, my choice and Jonathon Adam Ely, his choice." She said, looking over at me. "Aw there really cute names. Who else knows though?" I asked. "Only you and Brian, you two are gonna be the god parents." She said, smiling. "Aw thanks." I said sweetly.

_I shoulda known better, from your hand upon his heart, but you were just friends at least that's what you said…_

**A/N: Hey to all my readers, if you would like to see what I think they should look like you can go to my profile and i will have uploaded all the sites that have them, and i do not own any of the photos. Thanks Smile smile 12***


	10. Chapter 10: Where'd You Go

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone…"_

**Whitney's POV.**

Wade and I are sitting in the back of the pickup, waiting for the drive to end and getting to our new home. I hated to think that we would never go back to Ohio again, but that's what Maxine and Luke thought was best for us until we were at least 20. I know that Wade is already planning on running away, but he told me I couldn't come. I was mad that he's choosing for me, but I love him all the same. I was allowed to invite 3 of my friends over in the next 6 weeks, which I was happy about. I think I'm going to invite, Kaya, Lucy and Meghan. They were my best friends and we always hung out, well obviously not anymore. Kaya and Lucy are twin's, they have straight platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. They're both really sweet and talkative. Meghan has dark red hair, green eyes and pale skin too; she's sweet and can be awfully helpful.

**Shane's POV.**

_Ughhh!_ Today was the day that mom, dad and the two kids were arriving; I was not looking forward to it. Ben was on vacation and my brothers have already told me that I can't go anywhere! I was tired to, Bella and I had a sleepover last night and stayed up till like 4. Adam and Kit were at the barn checking to make sure everything was ready, and the others were waiting for them. I was sitting in my room and going through my school stuff to see if I could give anything to Whitney.

"THERE HERE!" Jake yelled from the stairs, I got up and sighed. _Great!_ For the next 50 years of my life I'd be living with 'it'. I walked down the stairs and out the door. My mom saw me and came running over and hugged me, I hugged here back and told her I missed here. I looked over at dad and saw Wade and Whitney. I walked over to them and hugged dad. He smiled down at me and waited for the boys to finish greeting mom, until he told them to unload the horses and get whoever to show them their room.

"Jake and Nate, you unload the animals and Shane you can show them their room." Dad instructed. We all nodded and I beckoned the two to follow me. "Kay so this is the kitchen, there's the living room and the bathroom. Your guys is room is on the third floor and you have your own bathroom, none of us kids wanted to sleep up their so you guys are lucky." I said as we walked up the stairs. I pointed out everyone's rooms and showed them where the other bathroom was, and then we went up the next flight of stairs to their room.

"Sorry about not getting your own rooms to yourself, but we all figured you'd be happy being together, but when you guys get comfortable enough either you or Whitney can move into one of the boy's rooms or mine to share and the other can have this room to themselves. But you can decide in 6 months I'm guessing." I said as we came into the room, I showed each of them which one was their bed and then went downstairs to my room. I opened the door and went in and sat on my bed, I was so tired! I heard mom and Breanne squealing about the baby and dad asking Adam to some outside and talk to him. I ran over to the window and opened it part way so I was able to hear their conversation. _I know I know I'm really snoopy, but it isn't my fault honest!_

"_Adam do you really think you two are ready for kids?" _Dad questioned._ "Of course dad, why wouldn't we be?" _Adam replied, snappishly. _"Well you've just gotten engaged and know a baby is on the way, don't you think you're going a little fast?" _Dad asked again. _"Dad, why can't you just support me? At least it isn't Shane getting knocked up; Breanne and I are happily engaged and ready for kids!" _Adam answered angrily. _**Hey don't bring me into this!**_ _"This isn't about Shane; this is about the rest of your lives!" _Dad said patiently. _"Yeah well your not apart of the decision dad, it's mine and Brea's decision and we have already discussed it!" _Adam said, raising his voice only slightly. _"Excuse me young man, but your mother and me are apart of every decision of yours, until you move out, so yes we are still apart of this discussion!" _Dad said while raising his voice even higher then Adam's. _"Fine, we'll go find places tomorrow! Then you can't accuse me of anything like this!" _Adam said while he stormed inside.

I quickly and quietly closed the window and went over to the bed and pulled out my two duffle bags out from under it. I decided it was time for me to pack for the cattle drive, so it took me off the yells that were about to begin. I heard the sound of hurried and heavy foot falls coming up the stairs and all 3 bedroom doors slam closed and then the yells began. I winced at Breanne's yell, she sounded angry and confused. I put the duffle bags on my bed and then started thinking about what to bring. I went to my dresser and opened the drawers. I pulled out 12 pairs of underwear and socks, and then 9 bras. I went on to the next drawer and pulled out 6 pairs of long johns. _Yuck!_ They were, red, white, pink, blue and multi-coloured. I grabbed 6 pairs of pajama pants, they were fleece and really comfy. Then I grabbed 8 long sleeve shirts that were longer in the torso, so that my lower back wouldn't be cold. I went over to my coat hanger and got 6 sweatshirts, red, black, blue, yellow, brown and pink, a winter jacket and a lighter weight, tanned jacket. I grabbed my slippers that came to the middle of my shin and put them in the second duffle bag. Then I moved on to the next drawer and pulled out 4 short sleeved shirts and 6 pairs of sweatpants. Then I went to my closet and pulled out 6 pairs of jeans and 7 button up tops. I stuffed all my clothes into the 1st duffle bag and then moved on to accessories. I grabbed my brush, toothbrush, 3 books, my ipod and a sketch/writing book. I went into the bathroom and got my shampoo, conditioner, face wash and a little bit of makeup. I walked back to my room barely listening to the yells that echoed through the house. I pulled out a picture of all my friends and me and another of Ben and me, I put them into a little pocket on the side and went over to my dresser and got all sorts of pony tails and barrettes. I zipped up my bags and put them inside my closet and then laid down on my bed waiting for the yells to subside and somebody leave the house angrily. I fell asleep and had an awful nightmare.

_**It took to long, it took to long, it took to long for you to call back. And normally I would just forget that, except for the fact it was my birthday, my stupid birthday!**_

_I could the yells of the song echoing through my head and I saw Ben singing it, TO ME!! I stared shocked at his pointing finger. How'd I Forget? _

_**I played along, I played along, I played along, rolled right off my back. But obviously my armor cracked. What kind of girlfriend would forget that? Who would forget that?**_

_He came off the stage towards me and pulled out a gun. I started backing away and then realized no one was their, only me and him. I turned and ran away from him hoping to find an exit, but I couldn't I heard a gun shot and felt pain enter my side. I fell to the ground and watched as he came to stand above me._

_**The type of girl who doesn't see what she has until he leaves. Don't let me go!**_

_His eyes weren't the same they were a yellow colour and they weren't as caring and happy as they used to be. I stared at the gun, that was pointed at my heart and tried to beg him not to shoot, but no words came out. I felt scared, no terrified at the fact that the boy I loved was planning on killing me!_

'_**Cause without me, you know your lost. Wise up know or pay the cost! Soon you will know.**_

_He closed his eyes and shot the gun at me and again and again. I let out a pained yell and then felt all the pain slowly go away…_

I sat straight up and fell off the bed, feeling hot and scared from the dream. _Holy Crap!_ I got off the floor and went to the door to hear, if they were still yelling. They weren't, so I slowly made my way downstairs.

--Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you may have noticed I changed the lyrics around a little, so it fit Shane's nightmare better. And I'm just gonna mention this know so I don't get sued, is that I don't own any of these songs all rights go to the singers/ songwriters. Thank you Smile smile 12*


	11. Chapter 11: Apologize

"_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait…_

**Normal P.O.V**

I slowly walked down the stairs and saw my mom sobbing on the couch and my dad outside screaming at Adam and Breanne. I felt panic rush through my veins and I turned around to run, but I slammed into Bryan, I almost fell, but he caught my arm and set me up right. He turned and looked and saw the fight going on outside. He walked over to mom and helped her get up and go to her room. I turned back to look at my dad and brother and noticed it was pouring out, I felt scared at the thought of dad yelling, but there was lots of things I hadn't seen my dad do. Bryan came back into the room and went to the window and shut the blinds. I stared at him shocked, not really getting why he shut the blinds, but at the action itself.

"Shane you should probably go back upstairs." He said sternly. I nodded and slowly followed him up the stairs. He turned into his room and I kept going, but froze when I heard the door slam shut downstairs and then someone else fling it open.

"_DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME DAD! I DESERVE A FAIR ANSWER!!!" Adam screamed. "ADAM DON'T YELL AT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Dad yelled back. "WELL I WANT A FAIR ANSWER!" Adam screamed, and I heard a chair being pushed over. I flinched and turned towards the stairs. "ADAM!" Dad warned angrily. "WHY DON'T WE CALL DOWN MY SIBLINGS AND ASK THEM WHAT THEY THINK!" Adam yelled, he didn't wait for dads answer and came to the bottom of the stairs and screamed for us to come down. I tentively made my way down the stairs and heard my brothers come down as well. _

"What?" Nate asked rudely, glaring at both of them. "Don't talk to us like that!" Adam said. I looked out the window and saw Breanne sitting on the ground sobbing into her hands. I rushed past my brother and outside to comfort her. I sat down beside her and hugged her she started mumbling things to me.

"I haven't told Adam, but I have to go back." She said looking at me with sad eyes. I stared at her shocked. She was going back to Afghanistan! "He'll be so mad, he asked me to be truthful and tell him if I was going back and I lied and told him no! What else was I suppose to say, I'm risking my life and now another!" She said sadly, looking at the ground. "Breanne." I said, my voice cracking at the end and I felt hot tears start to fall. I got up and ran towards the fields not wanting to hear anymore, I just wanted to get away. I kept running not caring about her yells to come back, I could care less. She was risking her life, she doesn't understand how upset Adam would be, she would never understand. I felt like she was someone else, not the same Breanne I loved as an older sister, the one I asked for advice when my mom couldn't help. I felt my legs start to grow tired and my lungs start to burn, but I kept going. I didn't care anymore, if Breanne didn't care about this, then I wouldn't! I heard her yells and then I turned and saw her running after me. I pushed myself harder hoping she wouldn't catch up because I didn't want to see her. Then I heard Adam yell her name and then Dad yell mine. I heard a scream and I turned and saw Adam jumping and grabbing Breanne by the waist and taking her down. I saw Nate coming towards me, so I turned and took off. It was still raining so I was having a very difficult staying up, then as I came over one hill my foot slipped and I went face first into the mud, I let out a strained scream and then ate dirt. _EWWWW!_ I heard someone chuckle behind me. I sat up and spat out the dirt and let out a strangled yell. I stood up and spun around and glared at…Jake! I stalked past him and crossed my arms. My dad had turned around and smiled at my appearance, I glared and stormed past him! _Why'd they have to come after us. Idiots! _I stormed past Jake and Nate and glared at my dad, he gave me a look, but I ignored him. We made it home in 10 minutes and I wet and had a shower.

**Whitney's P.O.V**

I heard the yells start from downstairs and I flinched, I hadn't heard yells like this since my step-dad and my mom broke up and that had been on bad break up. He'd been caught cheating with my moms friends Hailie, but he had been pushing it on her. My mom had been furious, and she had filed for divorce the next day. My dad had left when I was two, he'd come back lots, but when he found out mom died he'd told us he couldn't take us, he'd been really upset. He still loved her. I looked at Wade and saw he was listening to his Ipod; I grabbed mine and started listening to Apologize By. One Republic. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until I heard the shower going downstairs, the fighting had stopped though, so that was good.

**Normal P.O.V**

I was rinsing my hair out, when I heard the Whitney and Wade coming down the stairs. _Oh no, they heard all the fighting!_ I thought nervously, this isn't gonna be good, how are mom and dad gonna explain this. I finished in the shower and got out and dried off. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and cleaned my ears. I pulled on my stripped purple and white pajama bottoms, which were more like leggings and a light grey sweater over top. I pulled on my white slippers and put my hair up in a ponytail with a headband holding back my bangs. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. I saw everyone at the table discussing something that looked important so I tried to sneak back up the stairs.

"Shane come back we're discussing the cattle drive." My mom said tiredly, I turned around and walked back sulkily. "Okay so Whitney, Shane, Sam and Grace will be in tent #1." My dad said pointing at Whitney and me. I nodded and grabbed an apple that Quinn had just grabbed and ate it. He glared at me and I smirked. The rest of the conversation was at the back of my mind, while I thought about what I should wear tomorrow, I was hanging out with Hanna. "Shane, Shane, SHANE!" My dad said while he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh? What?" I said staring confused at him. "Were you even listening?" My mom asked. "Nope." I answered honestly. My dad sighed and told me to go back up stairs. I did, happily, I hated going on the cattle drive, so why would I want to discuss it? I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on to Beat It By. Michael Jackson. I soon fell asleep, and that night I would sleep peacefully without any nightmares.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear. The fires in their eyes and their words are really clear. So beat it just beat it._

**A/N: R.I.P Michael Jackson and I hope you like this chapter, it took a lot longer than my other ones due to the fighting and how I should end it. In the next chapter I'm going to have Adam and Shane bonding time, so you will find out more about the arguments. I hope everyone had a good Canada Day and Independence Day. (July 1****st**** and 4****th****). Bye Bye for now. **

**Smilesmile12…: D**


	12. Chapter 12: Be My Escape

"_I've given up on given up slowly, I'm blending in so you won't even know me. Apart from this world that shares my fate. And this one last bullet you mention. Is my one last shot at redemption, cause I know that live, you must give your life away. And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house, all the while you hold the key, and I've been dying to get out, and that might be the death of me…" _

I came down the stairs expecting to see Adam and dad glaring at each other, but it was just Adam. He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back and went over to the pantry and got out some strawberry pop tarts and put them in the toaster. I got a plate out of the sink and set it down and went and sat down beside Adam, they're was a very awkward silence, but it was broken by the pop tarts popping. I got up and put them on the plate and got a glass of milk and sat back down. I ate quietly for a few minutes before Adam interrupted.

"Shane, if you knew something that was about me, you'd tell me right?" He asked, I looked up shocked, and knew that he knew Breanne had told me something. I nodded my head and regained my composure before he could question me further. "Well if Brea was lying to me about her 'not' going back to Afghanistan, you'd tell, right?" He asked again. I felt guilty and nervous, and if he said anything else I would probably crack. "You know how bad it would be if I lost her and I need you to tell me if you know." He said again, and I cracked. "Okay fine she's leaving, but she doesn't want to and she knows you'll be upset, but she doesn't know what to do!" I said while I jumped back from the table. He looked up at me and his eyes were said and they glistened with tears, I suddenly felt horrible. I walked over to him and hugged him; he hugged me back, much to my surprise. I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes, so I buried my head in his shoulder, he rubbed my back and I allowed some of the tears to fall.

"Hey kiddo, do want to go out to the Ely kids spot?" He asked while he slung an arm around my shoulder, I nodded and we took off running. The Ely Kids spot is out by a tree, and the La Charla runs by it, we had always went swimming and we'd climb the tree. When I'd been 5 I had named the tree Jules, don't ask me why, but when I went out there alone I used to talk to it, I was glad my brothers didn't know because I would be absolutely humiliated. We got their 5 minutes later we made it to the spot, Adam flopped down and I sat down leaning against the 'Jules' and I brought my knees up to my chest. I stared at the La Charla and I remembered all the good times I had here, I suddenly felt guilty about saying that I hated hanging out with my brothers (Chapter 3), I actually really enjoyed it except when they annoyed the hell outta me. I glanced down at my brother and saw his eyes shut and noticed how peaceful he looked, and that wasn't an often accurance.

"Hey, Adam, if you don't mind me asking, what were you and dad fighting about?" I asked looking at him innocently, making my green eyes wide. "He didn't think we were ready for a baby or marriage and he suggested we put them up for adoption and then Brea got mad at him and told him to stay out of it and them mom yelled at everyone to stop being disrespectful, and it all went down hill from there." He answered rolling over onto his stomach so he could look at me. I nodded and looked away, feeling an uneasiness rest at the pit of my stomach. Adam must have noticed my uneasiness because he asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and said I don't know and started fidgeting. I heard him move and come over and rested his arm around my back; I leaned into him and felt his headrest on mine. I didn't know how long it was until we heard a snap of a branch, I shrieked and Adam jumped up and spun around. To our horror it was a cougar, I put myself more behind Adam, then I felt guilty, but he had lived longer I deserved to live as long as him. _AHHH! OH SHIT IT'S GONNA GET US!!! I LOVE MY MOM AND MY DAD AND MY BROTHERS AND BEN AND MY BEST FRIENDS AND I REGRET ALL THE MEAN THINGS I'VE SAID!!! _Adam stepped back and we both ended up tripping and then it attacked. I saw it attack Adam first I stumbled up and grabbed a stick and started wacking the oversized cat and screaming at it, hoping I would scare it away, but no such luck, he ended up just turning on me, I screamed as its heavy body landed on my chest and had my breath knocked out of me. I brought my hands up to my throat and covered it, knowing that's where they usually attack. I felt tears start falling down my face and the sobs started to wrack my body. I looked at Adam and saw him just yelling for help. I started screaming to and tried to get the cougar off of me. Adam grabbed its tale and started having a swordfight with the hungry and angry cat. I got up shakily and grabbed another stick and helped Adam. Finally the cat took off running and as soon as it was out of sight, we took off running for home. Adam was holding my hand so I wouldn't lag behind. I felt pain everywhere and I couldn't breathe very well, due to the shock that was coming over me. Then the house came into view and I saw all my brothers standing there and they watched as we came running into the yard. As soon as we were close enough we both collapsed to the floor and tried to calm ourselves down. I heard running footsteps come over to us and heard Kit swear rather loudly. I glanced up and saw Quinn hovering over me; I got to my feet with the help of his legs. He looked at me scared at what had happened. I looked over at Adam and saw him leaning heavily on Kit. Kit was actually sort of hugging him. I felt someone start lifting me up and I relaxed and allowed him to carry me into the house and to my room. It was Quinn, and Nate told me he was gonna go start a bath. I asked Quinn to grab me a pair of black sweatpants a baggy t-shirt and my gray sweater. I leant down and grabbed a purple bra and white underwear and headed toward the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and let Nate, mutter random nonsense to me. I was just relieved to be alive and happy nothing major happened to Adam. Nate told me the bath was ready and left me to my thoughts. I slid in and allowed the warm water to relax my muscles and my heartbeat. I was in the tub for about half an hour before I decided I was relaxed and calm enough to get out and go downstairs. I crawled out, dried off and put my clothes on, wincing at the pain. I pulled my hair back and walked out of the bathroom. I dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked the rest of the way downstairs. I walked into the leaving room and saw Quinn and Nate sitting at either end of the couch.

"Hey cutie, you can lay your head here and put your feet on Quinn's lap." Nate said, I looked at him gratefully and lay down. I felt Quinn's warm hands on my feet warming them up and Nate's hand petting my hair. I slowly went to sleep and allowed my self to relax.

**A/N: Oh how the tables have turned, lol had to say it. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry they aren't beaten up to badly, I wouldn't want that know would I. Anyways hope your having a great summer and enjoying it. Bye bye smilesmile12 :D**


	13. Chapter 13: What About Now?

"_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading, from all the things that we are, but are not saying. Can we see beyond the scars, and make it to the dawn? Change the colors of the sky. And open up to the ways you made me feel alive…What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?"_

I woke up, to no noise. _That's kind of odd._ I slowly sat up and looked around and saw no one around me, I looked into the kitchen and out the window and saw all my brothers except for Adam outside talking to my parents. _Great!_ I got up and groaned in pain, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and headed outside. My legs felt like they were going to give out on me, but they didn't thank god.

"Shane!" My mom said quietly as she ran over and quickly hugged me. I smiled at her and told her I was fine. She gave me a look and then finally smiled at me. My dad was looking stressed and then he lightly smiled at me, when I grinned at him. I turned slightly and saw Wade and Whitney sitting on the porch, they looked kind of nervous, but Wade smirked at me and Whitney glared and got up and went inside. I mentally mocked her walk, like did she think she was black or something. Gina, one of my besties was black and always mocked white girls who walked like that, cause it was only meant for the hot black girls. _Lol!_

" So Shane, when are you going to ride your horses, because they need to be ridden?" My dad said sharply. I glanced over at him. "I'll ride them today." I answered and walked inside and up to my room. I grabbed my stretchy black jeans, my red, Daughtry, t-shirt and my black wool button up sweater. I grabbed my riding boots, my lunge line and whip, to work them before I rode them. I walked back down the stairs and out into the yard. I breathed in deeply and felt my tense muscles relax. I knew that riding them right after, I got attacked by a cougar, is probably a horrible idea, but I didn't feel that sore so it won't be too bad. I walked into the barn and went into the riding arena and set up. I went back to the tack room and got their saddles and put them on the railing. I went to each of their stalls and got them and led them back to the ring. I let Coco go, and kept Banana and started getting her brushed and tacked up. I went to the center of the ring and let the lunge line go as far is it could go and started her at a slower trot. When she was warmed up from the trot, I asked for a canter, and then a gallop. When I finished the warm up I walked up to her, unhooked her lunge line and put it on the ground. I stood by her side and put my foot in the stirrup and attempted to hop up. _Keyword: Attempted!_ I fell down and let out a growl. Suddenly I heard laughter at the gate, I narrowed my eyes and looked over and saw my brothers standing there. I glared and got back up. I went over to the side of the ring and grabbed a stepping _gag_ stool. I walked back to Banana, and stepped onto the stepping stool, and swung up on to her back, with much difficulty. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming in pain and closed my eyes. I opened them a minute later and saw Jake standing at Bananas head. I gave him a look and asked Blue to back up. She listened and I got her to trot around the ring a couple of times. When I was satisfied with it, I asked her to canter. I felt my legs screaming in protest, but I ignored it. I did that for a few minutes and decided I could probably gallop. I clucked and she took off. I felt my hair flying behind me and I realized that my legs were about to DIE! It hurt like hell. I pulled her to a stop and swung off her back. I walked around for a minute and then walked Bee out of the ring and into the cooling arena. I walked back in and found Coco waiting patiently for me. I turned and saw Kit and Quinn jumping over the fence, I stuck my tongue out at them and walked over to the stepping _gag_ stool. I got on to her back and again with much difficulty, I took a deep breath and relaxed. I did the same things as I did on Banana, except my brothers decided I needed to do one round, around the barrels. They set them up and told me to go to the start. I felt adrenaline rushing through my ears, as, they said ready, get set, go! I took off and came up to the first barrel and came around it in a tight circle, I did the same for the other two, but when I got off my legs gave out and I fell to the ground in a sitting position. I must have had a really shocked look on my face because my brothers burst out laughing.

"Well seeing as you find this so funny, you can un-tack my horses, because you're so nice!" I said while I glared at them. I walked out of the ring and up to the house. I got into the kitchen, and sat down heavily into the chair. I let out a sigh and laid my head on the table. _Uhh cool surface…_ I heard my brothers coming up the porch steps, so I got up and dashed up the stairs. I went to my room and shut the door quietly. I pulled off my dirty clothes and got into my pink pajama's. I crawled under my blankets and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I've been away. Lol. And I probably won't update until September now, cause I'm going to Montana and then to Quesnel! Ughh I hate driving! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda rushed.

-Smilesmile 12 :D


	14. Chapter 14: Live Your Life

"You gonna be a shiny star, with fancy clothes, fancy car. Then you see your gonna go far, where everyone knows who you are… Just live your life!"

I woke up sore and with a pounding headache. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes slowly, I felt a head rush coming so I prepared myself for the brightness. I opened my eyes after and got up with little pain. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my melon green sweat pants and my "I only date superhero's" shirt and a bright purple tank top to go under. I found my brown half vest and threw that on, I pulled on some hot pink socks and my gray high tops. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and started eating a left over piece of pizza. _Mmmm_! I walked outside and looked around, I saw Kit and Jake working Witch and Chip. I walked into the barn and down to Banana's stall and checked to see if she had hay and water, she did, and then I checked Coco's, she had some too. I walked into the ring and started cleaning it. I had to turn the sprinklers on soon so that the sand wouldn't get too dry. I went to the end of the barn and turned on the radio and grabbed the rake and the poop r' scooper. _Lol._ I finished up and turned on the sprinkler and turned off the radio.

"SHANE!" I heard my mom yell from the house. I ran up the porch steps and stepped into the cool kitchen. "Yeah mom?" I answered. "Can you go get Wade and Whitney?" She asked. "Sure." I said grumpily. I walked up the stairs slowly and came to their door. I knocked on it and told them my mom wanted them up and walked back down the stairs. I went to my bedroom and got my Ipod and cell. I texted Gina and asked her if she wanted to hangout. I went down stairs and helped my mom clean last night's dishes.

'I lost myself at your show last night, looking at your sparkling eyes, looking at a fresher crowd.' I picked up my phone and looked at the text Gina sent.

"_Hey baba, I'd luv to hang, but where would it be, my house, ur house, the mall, riding or what?_" I texted her back saying, "_We could g2 Clara's and the mall." _I sent it and started putting away the dishes. My ringer went off and she said that'd be cool. I went to the living room and asked my mom if it would be okay and she said yes. She told me to tell Quinn to drive me.

"QUINN YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME TO CLARA'S CAUSE MOTHER SAID SO!" I yelled out the door not really sure as to where he was. I saw him coming out of the barn. "Okay, get in the truck." He said. I grinned and hopped in the passenger seat. He got in and started the truck, and pulled out of the driveway. The drive was quiet and awkward, Quinn was looking straight ahead and not even paying attention to me. _How rude. _We got there and I thanked him for the ride and hopped out. I saw Gina leaning against the wall, I waved at her and ran over. Gina has straight dark brown hair, playful blue eyes and she's 5'6. She has a sweet smile, and glistening white teeth, her lips are a full dark red color and her eyes are narrower, but still welcoming. She has hips, a butt and boobs, her legs are long and her torso is a little shorter, but still long. Her hair was up in a scrunchy and she was wearing lemon yellow skinnies, a purple top that said "If life gives you lemons make lemonade and use the profits to buy an assault rifle. See if life makes the same mistake twice." Written in orange. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. She smirked and pulled me into Clara's, I glanced around and saw Ben and his friends sitting at the table. I glared at Gina's head as she pulled me into the booth. I was sitting so that I could still see Ben, but only his friends could see me.

"Ohmygoodness! I haven't seen you in forever girl! Where have you been?!?" Gina asked. I grinned at her. "Around." I answered. I had my head leaning against my hand limply, and when Gina hit my arm my head fell and hit the table (not to hard, but it still hurt) and I bit my tongue. "OW!" I yelped. I glared at her and got up to go to the bathroom. I had to walk by Bens table. _Great._ He said hi and I smiled lightly at him. I kept walking and into the ladies room. I opened my mouth and saw blood and almost fainted. You see I don't do good with blood, any kind of blood, other peoples, mine or animals, it just doesn't go with me. I got a paper towel and wiped it, then I allowed some water to pool in my hand and I drank it. I looked again and saw that it was all good. I walked out and saw Ben, again. I sighed and walked right past again, I wasn't about to ditch Gina for Ben, so I had to pretty much ignore him. I heard him and his friends start talking fast again. _UGHH! He's probably mad now!_ I sat down in front of Gina and she started talking again.

"Are you going to dance camp?" She asked, after apologizing to me. "Yeah, you?" I answered. She grinned and nodded, I glanced over at Ben and saw him glaring at me, I sighed and turned back to G and listened to her.

…Several hours later

I was waiting outside of the mall, with Gina. We were getting picked up by, our older brothers. I saw our pickup, so I got up and hugged G goodbye. I got in and leaned my head against the glass and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Okay, so this is probably gonna be the last chapter, until September. And so that you guys have something to look forward to, I'm gonna tell you that there are gonna be 2 more Over and Over Again stories, one will be 4 years after this one and it will still be Shane's POV and then another one from Adam's youngest POV. The titles are, "The Beginning of The End" and "Déjà vu?" So there ya go, something to look forward to! Have a great ending to the summer, and don't read to much fanfiction! LOL!! :P**

**-smilesmile12 :D **


	15. Chapter 15: I'm At War

_"I'm at war, fighting for the one that love and the one that I truly need. I'm at war, Shawty I take a bullet for you girl, cause you mean the world to me. I'm at War…"_

Today was the day we were leaving for the, very dreaded, cattle drive. I didn't want to go at all! I had to share a tent with…_Drum Roll Please…_Sam Forester and Whitney Verciollo. _UGH!_ The only person that was nice was Grace Forester, but she'd be more loving to Sam, obviously.

I was laying on my bed in my silky white night gown, and my bright green slippers. Adam had just come to wake me up and he'd been pretty grumpy too. I slowly got up and pulled out my orange sweat pants, white tank top and my black and gray hoodie. I went to the bathroom and had a shower, I shaved and used my new shampoo, it was coconut and some vitamins and it smelled so good! I got out and dried off and pulled my hair up into a tight, high ponytail. I got dressed and pulled on my bright orange and blue socks and jogged down the stairs, but as I was coming down, Nate was sprinting up and we whammed right into each other at the corner, I fell back and my back hit the stairs and my head whacked the rail. Nate fell all the way down the stairs as dad came to yell at the others who weren't up and he got brought down, when Nate crashed into him. I tried not to cry, I really did, but come one when you hit your head and you're on your week, you have no control over your emotions. I sobbed and it was embarrassing, Nate kept apologizing and my dad kept asking me what hurt and really nothing did, well my head and my back, but I'm pretty sure I'd live through that. The upside to it was, my dad didn't have to wake up everybody else, I had woken them up for him. . My mom came to the stairs and asked what happened.

"Nate was running up the stairs and Shane was coming down and they ran right into each other." Dad answered. I glared at my dad and got up. My mom motioned for me to come over and she checked to make sure I wasn't gonna need surgery, I swear parents like to piss you off so they can ground you!

We ate our breakfast quickly and then put our bags in the back of the pickup and loaded up the horses. I hopped into the truck with my dad, mom, Whitney and Wade, I put my earphones in and started listening to I'm at War by Sean Kingston and Lil' Wayne. I dozed off and then woke up when we arrived at the starting point. I hoped out of the truck and breathed in deeply. _Fresh Air._ I ran to the back to the trailer and opened it and backed the horses out, Blue, Witch, Chip and Lulu. I tied them up and started tacking them up, we were going to be leaving in about an hour so they had to be tacked and fed before we left. I finished brushing them and picking their hooves. I pulled the tack out and started putting their saddles, bridles and blankets on, when I finished that I got them a big bucket of water and some food. I walked over to my mom and asked her if we should start moving are bags into the back of Grace's Buick. Her and me did that and then went and warmed up our horses.

"Kay, everybody we're leaving now! So please get in to your designated area and lets get this cattle drive going!" Yelled Wyatt. I trotted Blue over to the middle area and then we started going, this was going to be the most boring ride of my life!

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write! But the next chapters will be longer, I promise. And if you guys want I'm writing another story for the movie Friday Night Lights, so if you want to read that and see if you like it. It's a little harder to write about it cause its set in the late 80's early 90's, but I'll try my best!


	16. Chapter 16: When I Look At You

"_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody, when the nights so long, cause there's no guarantee that this life is easy. Yeah when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I look at you…"_

I woke up and slowly sat up, a groan escaped my lips and I flopped back down. My back was killing me, and I was freezing and I had the sniffles. _Great._ I sat back up and tried to ignore the pain, I grabbed the clothes I'd taken out last night and crawled out of the tent. I walked to the little shower/bathroom area and got dressed. I was wearing my rainbow long-johns under my ripped jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt and a red hoodie. I pulled my hair back and put my pink cowboy hat on. I looked in the mirror quickly and frowned at my horrendous appearance. I walked out and went over to where mum was sitting and waited for Grace to finish up on breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready ladies and gents." Grace called to us all, then she glanced around and rolled her eyes, when she realized that Sam and Whitney hadn't gotten up yet, I watched her walk over to our tent and peek her head in and tell them to wake up. I glanced back to where the food had been put and saw that everyone was crowding so I quickly got up and went over. I didn't want to lose the chance to eat come sausages, I hadn't had any for a while so this would be a treat. I finally got food and sat down when I saw Sam attempting to get on Ace. Then as she got on Ace decided to become a rodeo bronc and he took off, I burst out laughing it was hilarious! I quickly hid my face in my arm and tried to quiet my laughter, I did and when I looked up again I saw her pulling him to a stop, this same thing had happened last year except it had been a lot more serious cause she hadn't rode for a while. I stood up and walked over to Blue and started tightening her girth and checking to make sure everything was all good for riding, it was. I waited patiently for her to finish her oats before I hopped on. We all rode to where the cows were and started the long and torturous ride.

_-okay so I didn't want to write anymore about the cattle drive because it's be the same every day so were gonna skip to the first day of school!-_

"Mom am I taking the bus to school, seeing as my brothers can't think of me and lose weight?" I asked mock-glaring at my brothers. Quinn and Nate stuck there tougnes out at me and Jake and Brian rolled there eyes. "Yes, honey, you are." My mom answered, smiling at me. I turned away and walked up the stairs to my room. I walked in and stared in at my clothes in the closet. _Hmm what to wear?_ I pulled out my camaflouge, dark purple, ripped style and green short shorts, and from my shirt "section" I pulled out my white "Music is my world." With black and grey music notes around it, then my light pink tank top and my grey shirt that had the burton symbol on it. _Hmm._ I decided on my ripped short shorts and my pink tank top and the grey burton shirt. Now for shoes, I could wear my white and black flats or my neon orange high tops. High tops, defenitley. I pulled it all on and looked in the mirror, it looked amazing, now for the finishing touches. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and straightened my side bangs. Then I put on some greenish blue eyeshadow, brown eyeliner, mascara and light lipgloss. I grabbed my new big purple purse and put my notebook in it along with my celly, pens and pencils, perfume and sunglasses. I walked down stairs and spun around in front of my mom.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "Very nice, hun." She answered, after knowing me for 14 years she has finally realized I have a unique sense of style. Then I heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor, I turned and saw Whitney walk into the kitchen. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a pair of heeled boots, she had on a light pink tank top underneath a little sweater. Her hair was down and wavy and she had a little bit of makeup on. I felt a pang of jealousy at how pretty she was. "Well girls time to go wait for the bus." Mom said while she gently pushed us out the door. I walked down the steps lightly and walked quickly to the bus stop. I stopped at the sign and watched as the bus slowly got bigger and bigger until it finally stopped in front of Whitney and me. I walked on and went to sit by Hannah and Josh. I started talking cheerfully to Hannah when I saw Sam lean over and say something to Jen and then look back at me and glare. I glared right back at her and then turned my attention back to Hannah. We slowly came to a stop and we all stood up and crowded off, I walked up to the doors with Hannah.

"So Shane, I heard you and Ben broke up?" Samantha Forester said from behind me, I stopped and turned around with a harsh look on my face. "Pardon? Why do you assume Ben and I broke up?" I asked coldly. "Well he was seen at Clara's with some other girl, and I even have proof. I took a picture." She said gleefully. "Can I see it?" I said in a mock-polite tone. By now everyone in our grade and a few others from other grades stopped to watch the fall out. "Of course you can, here." She said handing me her camera. I turned it on and the first picture that came up Ben holding hands with Sierra Hill, I felt my insides tighten and my throat closing. I shoved the camera back at Sam and turned and walked away, Hannah walked right beside me and asked me if it was true and I nodded my head and then rushed to the bathroom. I walked in and grabbed some paper towel and wiped my eyes and then splashed water on my face and wiped it off. I looked at myself and thanked whoever invented waterproof makeup. I calmed myself and walked out. I saw Ben and a bunch of his friends and walked over.

"Ben, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, one second guys." He answered and walked over with me, just a few meters away from his friends. "What?" He asked harshly, I felt my throat seize and my heart break a little, but pulled myself together and was completely straight with him. "It's over." I said coldly, and turned and walked away, holding in the tears. I felt his eyes on my back and I completely ignored him, and kept walking. I got to my locker just as Rachel came up and started going off about some stupid thing that I didn't really want to hear about. Then Hannah walked up.

"Are you okay?" She asked well pulling me into a hug. "Yeah, I ended it." I said. "WHAT!?" Rachel shrieked. "He was seen with Sierra, so I broke up with him." I said sadly, but I spat out Sierra's name. "Awe, hun." She said while she pulled me into a hug. I felt my eyes prickly and quickly blinked them back. _My life sucks!_...


	17. Chapter 17: What Hurts the Most

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile, even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me…"_

I was sitting in class trying to forget about Ben, but I couldn't, we'd been together for almost 3 months and then because I didn't hang out with him once he hates me! It wasn't fair. I glanced to the right and saw Ben and his friends sitting there, they were talking to Sierra and her friends, Josie, Marion and Brittany. I glared at them and looked back at the teacher, Mr. Munson was my English teacher and he was really nice. We all glanced up when the door opened and in walked Whitney, she glanced around and her eyes landed on me, she smiled at me and walked over to the teacher.

"Class this is Whitney Verciollo, she's new here so please make her feel welcome." Mr. Munson said loudly. He gestured for her to take a seat anywhere and she decided sitting beside me would be safest. It probably was, seeing as we knew each other. We were listening to Mr. Munson talk and talk and I felt eyes on me, I turned to look and saw it was Ben. _Grr._ I glared at him and turned back to look at Mr. M. When the bell went I got up and walked right past Ben without a second glance.

Finally the day was over, no more avoiding Ben. I could go home and relax!

"SHANE!" I heard Ben yell,_ ughhh,_ why? I turned around and glared at him. "Shane, why'd you break up with me?" He asked looking clueless. "Because if you can't keep your hands off Sierra, I don't want to be with you." I snarled and turned and walked away. I got onto the bus and didn't look back at Ben's disappearing silhouette.

"I'm Home!" I yelled into the house when I got inside. "Okay!" Mom yelled back. I went to the fridge and pulled out an apple. I walked upstairs and went to the bathroom to wash off my makeup, I finished and went to my room and pulled on my pj's. I pulled out a box from underneath my bed and opened it, I stood up in my bed and pulled the the picture of me and Ben off the wall and dropped it into the box, I felt tears start to gather in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away, I went over to my stereo and played the Rascal Flatts CD, the first song that came on was our song, What Hurts the Most. I tried not to cry, but the tears flooded out and sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. I finally calmed down and got up and put the rest of the stuff that he gave me, pictures and anything that reminded me of him, in the box. That included the necklace, his old hoodie and a signed photo of us, from Rascal Flatts. He'd given me the signed picture on my birthday, the day after he got back from their concert. I grabbed my red marker and wrote "June 15th-September 5th. What Hurts The Most" I put the box on my dresser and lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

When I started to wake up I heard shuffling around my room, I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and rolled over. My brothers, Quinn, Bryan and Kit were all in my room snooping through the BOX! I cleared my throat loudly and glared at them fiercely. They tried to look innocent, but I saw right through it.

"Why were you snooping through my private belongings?" I asked them while I pulled the box out of there hands. "Because. And it's a good thing we did because, and then this creeper wouldn't have had to pay for hurting you." Brian answered snidely. "Umm…I broke up with him." I answered, while giving them a reprimanding look.

A/N: okay so sorry about the very short chapter, but I can't think of anything else to right about. But I have ideas for the next few chapters. I was thinking that Whitney and Ben could get closer and maybe start dating for a bit, and then have the Shane and her fighting all the time at home. Now that's just an idea, but I don't have many at the moment so if you have something you want me to do then you can give me ideas. Also, I'm going to right a one shot about Jake and Kit, about their relationship as kids and when Kit still lived at home.


	18. Chapter 18: Almost Lover

After I'd given my brother heck, I'd shoved them out the door and lay back down and slowly fell asleep again…

"_Your fingertips across my skin…The palm trees swaying in the wind. Images…You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick…I never wanna see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me…Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream…I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost lovers always do…"_

I woke up from my restless sleep and rolled over to face my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked down at my phone, I had 5 new messages. I opened them and quickly read through them.

_Shane, whats going on? __Why the hell did you b__reak up with me?_

_Seriously! Why?__ love you! What d__on't you get about t__hat??_

_Sh__ane I'm sorry, but __I would never cheat on you w__ith her! I promise…_

_Shane call me!! PLEASE!!_

They were all from Ben, I quickly texted him back…

_Ben. sorry but its over. 4 good!_

I got out of bed and pulled on my black sweats and then took off the heavy sweater I wore after school. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face and relieved myself. I walked down stairs and went and sat down on the loveseat and pulled the blanket on the back of it over my shivering torso. I picked up the remote and turned the T.V on, I turned the channel to Supernatural. I lowered my head to my knees and tried to get Ben out of my head!

Around half an hour later I heard the door open, I glanced toward the kitchen and saw my mom walking towards the stairs.

"Mom." I called. "Oh hi honey I thought you were still upstairs." She said as she turned and walked into the living room. "No, I got up awhile ago. Where is everyone?" I asked. "They went out to Riverbend, to help Wyatt with something." She replied. "Oh." I said. I walked into the kitchen, behind her and grabbed an orange, I glanced out the window and saw a truck pulling up. It was Ben's older brothers. I came closer, but kept hidden. The back door opened to his pickup and out jumped Whitney, Ben right behind her. I gasped and stepped back. _What the hell is she doing with him?!?_ I watched as they talked for a couple more minutes and then they leaned in and hugged and he kissed her on the cheek. I inhaled sharply and slammed my orange down on the counter and stormed up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room, just as she walked in. I sat down on my bed and slowly calmed down. I grabbed my cellphone off my nightstand and saw that there were 2 new messages. I checked them, 1 was from Rach and the other from Ben. I glared fiercely at the screen and threw it at my laundry basket. I lay down on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. I closed my eyes and remembered the good times with Ben. I smiled and then rolled over, I hugged my teddy bear close and cried. I wished I hadn't of broken up with him, but then I was happy I did, I wouldn't have gotten hurt worse, by catching him cheating with some chick.

"SHANE, WE'RE GOING OUT FOR DINNER WITH THE FORESTERS AND KENWORTHY'S, SO GET READY PLEASE!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I got up and looked through my closet. I pulled out my BlueNote jeans, a light pink v-neck top and a hot pink bando, to go over my bra. I pulled them on and then let my hair down into messy curls. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner and then put on a pink lip gloss and pulled on my black flats. I ran downstairs and pulled on my new jacket. I walked out to the car with Whitney, Wade and my mom. Whitney was wearing a fancy black skirt, a white v-neck with a light blue tank top underneath, she had on a pair of strappy flats too. She got in the front with my mom and I got in the back with Wade, he was listening to his ipod and Whitney was texting someone on her cellphone. I looked out the window and started day dreaming. We pulled up to Clara's around 15 minutes later and we got out and walked in, I saw Kit waving over to us and I tugged on my mom's jacket and we walked over. I sat in between Jake and Quinn, I glowered at my glass of water. I absolutely hated Jen, Sam and Whitney and I had to sit at the same table and be civil with them. It was torture!

A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys! It took awhile to write, unfortunately and this isn't the best chapter, but I hope you like it!


	19. Chapter 19: Done You Wrong

"Here we are again and your showing up fine, you smile at me and the sparks just fly. I can't understand why this is taking so long, somebody must have really done you wrong, cause every time I reach for you, you hold back and I'm so confused. How can you pull away from something so strong, somebody must have really done you wrong…"

When the dinner was coming to an end I allowed myself to relax and excused myself from the table and went to the washroom to call Rachel.

"_Hey Shane!" Rachel answered. _"Hey Rach, okay so what happened was Ben was caught with Sierra Hill and they were holding hands and so I broke up with him because of that and then I got home and I hadn't noticed that Whitney hadn't been on the bus and I went into the kitchen like 2 hours after school and I saw Ben's older brother's truck pull into our driveway and Whitney got out and the hugged and he kissed her on the cheek and ughh! I am so pissed right now!" I replied. _"Shit, that's ridiculous." She said. _"Yeah I know, but I gotta go I will text you later tonight, loves ya babe!" I said and then hung up right after she said bye. I put my phone in my pocket and walked back out. I looked over to where we had been sitting and they weren't there, so I walked outside and looked around for our cars and they weren't there! I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen, they'd left without me.

"Shane darling' what are you doing here all by yourself?" Darrell said from behind me, shocking me. I jumped and screamed. He started laughing and I glared at him. "Well my family left me, unfortunately." I replied, still glaring at him. "I could give you a ride home, if you'd like." He said, while giving me a sickly sweet smile. I hesitated and then agreed, I mean it wasn't like I didn't know the guy. He walked over to his car and opened up the passenger door for me, I slid in and said thanks. He shut the door and walked over to the other side and got in. He started the car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot and then sped off down the road. My breath hitched and my eyes widened, I gripped the seat and kept the scream in. He glanced over at me and started chuckling and then slowed down.

"So you and that Ben kid, broke up?" He asked, trying to make conversation. "Uh, yeah." I answered while looking at him. Right then I realized he was hot. He had the rugged look, and he was a complete rebel. He had shaggy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. His arms were muscled and tanned, he wasn't all that slim, but that gave the look of, 'I won't let anyone harm my girl' or something. "Uhh Shane? Are you there?" I heard him ask me. I started blushing a deep shade of red and nodded my head. "Anyways as I was saying, I was wondering if you had a phone?" He asked. "Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling giddy. "Oh okay well I was wondering if we could trade numbers?" He asked, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sure." I replied, screaming inside. "Okay, here's my phone, add my number to yours and then add yours to mine." He said while he passed me his phone. I quickly added his number and then added mine to his. I passed his back and then I noticed we started slowing, he was pulling over. He looked like he was preparing himself. He looked over at me after he unbuckled his seatbelt and I undid mine, then he looked away. I mentally sighed, but then he turned back and leaned in and kissed me. I immediately reacted and started kissing back. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I quickly allowed him access. He put his one hand on my upper thigh and the other on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his hair. Then I let out a moan and pulled away to breathe and he started kissing down my jaw and then to my neck he sucked for a minute and then he went down and started sucking viciously on my collar bone, I leant my head back and moaned in pleasure, he suddenly slipped his hand up the back of my shirt and I gasped, his hands were freezing. He chuckled in to my neck and I shuddered. His hand moved around my waist and then it came up and went up my bra, he massaged my breast and started kissing right where my cleavage started. I suddenly felt the urge to feel his lips on mine again, I pulled his head back up and pushed my lips on to his, he responded quickly and then removed his hand from my bra and put it back to behind me, but on my ass. I grinned and shifted in my seat, he squeezed gently and then he started pulling me closer, so that my chest was against his, my legs were in between his and my hips were against his. He pulled away again and rested his forehead against mine, we were both breathing hard and then he began to speak.

"So this means were together right?" He asked while grinning at me. "Yup." I said and then I kissed him quickly and pulled back. "Okay good, but we can't tell your brothers." He said while giving me a mock-stern look. I grinned and kissed him again. "But. You. Should. Probably. Give. Me. A. Ride. Home." I said in between chaste kisses. He smiled and pulled back, he reached over after we pulled onto the highway again and held my hand. I smiled and looked out the window. We pulled up to the end of the driveway and I leaned in and kissed him again. I didn't actually get out for at least 10 minutes. I said bye and got out and walked the rest of the way up the driveway.


	20. Chapter 20: Naturally

_"How you choose to express yourself, It's all your own and I can tell, it comes naturally, it comes naturally…And it takes my breath away, what you do so naturally. You are the thunder and I am the lightning!"_

I woke up the day after me and Darrell had gotten together and I felt like I was floating on clouds. I grinned and pushed my blankets off of my body and I sat up quickly. I skipped over to closet and pulled out my light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and my bright red v-neck top. I went to my dresser and grabbed my black belt and put on my gold locket. I went to the bathroom and put on some black eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip-gloss. My hair was still up in the ponytail I put it in before I went to bed, so I pulled it out and my hair fell down my back in messy and loose curls. I left it the way it was and ran downstairs.

"Mom, what do we have for breakfast?" I asked my mom as I came into the kitchen. "I haven't made anything so you have to fend for yourself." She said as she walked away and into her and dad's bedroom. I scowled and walked to the pantry and pulled out Cinnamon Toast Crunch. When I sat down at the table, I heard the front door slam, and someone curse angrily. I snorted and looked around the corner and saw it was Jake.

"Jake, watch your mouth." I said when he walked into the kitchen. "Shut up!" He said grumpily. "No thanks, I kind of like the sound of my voice." I said innocently. He glared at me and stomped up the stairs. Then the back door opened and in came Kit, Nate and Quinn. Quinn and Kit were laughing, but Nate looked unimpressed with them. "Kit go apologize, you made him feel useless, and you always do that. You take over all of his chores, get him in trouble and show him up." Nate said while he glared harshly at Kit. "Oh come on, he's 17 he should know that I don't try to." Kit said while he grabbed an apple. "Yes you do you always do it and don't tell us that you don't." Nate said raising his voice slightly. "Whatever little brother, I don't have to explain myself to you." Kit said and he made a move to get around Nate, but Nate blocked his route and shoved him back. I bit back a startled yelp, and slowly got up to go upstairs. Quinn came over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the doorway. "They need to have us to pull them off each other." He whispered to me. I nodded and watched in horror as Kit pulled his hand back and punched Nate in the jaw. I turned away, just as my hand flew up to my mouth. I heard the table scrape across the floor and then something heavy land on the floor, my guess was that one of them attacked the other and pushed them to the floor. I felt Quinn move away from me and start yelling at them to get up. I turned back just as Kit punched Quinn in the side of the head, I shrieked and ran to Quinn as he crumpled to the floor. I managed to catch him before his head smacked on the floor, but that didn't stop Kit, he was enraged. He got up off of Nate and started pulling Quinn away from me. I pulled him back and glared at him, I wasn't scared of my brothers, but at this very moment I was terrified, but I wouldn't allow myself to show it. I started screaming for Jake, Adam, Brian, Mom and Dad. Kit was yelling at me to stop screaming, but I didn't and then before I could react he'd pulled his hand back and he backhanded me. I felt my façade breaking and the tears started falling. Kit stepped back and stared in horror at what he had done. I got up quickly and turned to run to my room, but I ran into Jake and he grabbed my arms and tilted my chin to look at him, he breathed in slowly and I knew he was trying to calm himself.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he walked into the kitchen and once he saw the state of his 3 younger siblings and his older brother, he immediately grabbed Kit by the arm and dragged him out to the barn. Brian walked in at the same time and he quickly walked over to Nate who was slowly sitting up. He helped him stand up and then he leant down and patted Quinn's cheek, in an attempt to wake him up. I looked away from Jake and felt the tears slow and then all I could feel was the painful stinging in my cheek. I sniffled and tried to pull away from Jake, but he pulled me in for a hug and he wouldn't let me go. Our family wasn't one's for hugging so I was kind of shocked when he did it. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. He rubbed my back and whispered to me, that Kit hadn't meant to he was just angry. I nodded and closed my eyes. When Brian asked Jake for help he told me to go upstairs and clean up. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom; I looked at myself in the mirror and bit my tongue. My cheek was an ugly shade of red and my eyes were red and puffy. I washed my face and walked into my bedroom, I grabbed my phone and saw I had 1 message from Darrell.

_Hey Shane what are you up to?_

I replied, _nothing, you? _

I put my phone in my pocket and made my way back downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, Quinn was sitting in a chair, holding a bag of frozen peas to the side of his head. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and got some water, I ran back upstairs and pulled off my belt and pulled on my old brown sweater. I was going to go ride Cocoa, since I hadn't rode her for a few days. I ran out to the barn and grabbed her tack and set it on the tack holder thing. I opened her stall and slipped in and started grooming her, when I was finished I put her saddle and the rest of her tack on. I walked her into the ring and hopped on. I warmed her up by trotting her in small circles and then cantering her in a figure 8. When I finished that I galloped her around the ring. I got off and drug the barrels out into there correct spots. I lead her over to the starting spot and got back on. I breathed in deeply and started, I dug my heels into her sides and she shot out like a bullet. If I had've known she was this fast, I would've named her Bullet or Hot Stuff, something cool like that. I came around the second barrel and dug my heels even harder; I needed to get her back into barrel racing shape. We came around the third barrel and then I pushed her hard to come back to the start, when we stopped I was grinning ear to ear and I patted her shoulder and rubbed her neck. I cantered her around the ring twice and then trotted her in small circles and then go her to walk outside and around the yard. It was the same thing when I cooled them off, canter for 2 laps, trot for a bit and then walk around and show her off. We walked by Witch and she neighed and when I reached out to rub her nose she reeled back and took off, I snorted and watched her run off. I walked Cocoa back to the barn and then hopped off her and took off her tack, she was pretty thirsty so I ran down to the feed room and got the hose attachment and attached it to the actual hose and turned it on. It filled up pretty fast so I finished up in about 15, 20 minutes. I walked back up to the house and pulled out my phone, I had one new message and it was from, guess who, Darrell.

_Nothing, just cleaning my room. _

I replied, _oh cool I just finished riding Cocoa. Hey, we should go to a movie tonight… _

I put my phone back in my pocket and ran up the stairs to the house. I came into the house and heard my dad and mom talking to someone in the living room. I peeked my head around the corner and saw it was all of my brothers.

"Oh there you are Shane, come in we need to talk to you guys about this afternoon." My dad said while giving me a look. I nodded and walked in keeping my head down and kind of tilted so then couldn't see the mark on my cheek. They started talking and then we heard a truck pull up. Someone knocked at the door and I said I'd go and get it. I ran to the door and opened while glancing back to the living room. I looked back and it was Ben, I grimaced and glared at him.

"Uh, hi. I'm here to get Whitney." He said looking awkward. "Okay, let me get her for you." I replied, fake nicely. "WHITNEY! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" I yelled. "Okay thanks, Shane." He said, smiling at me. I glared again and walked back to the living room. As I was passing the stairs, Whitney was coming down the last set. I looked at her and told her to have fun, while glaring.

A/N: Okay so they're is going to be a few more chapters after this, but i'm gonna finish this one and start the sequel, cause i can't think of anything else to really write about! And i have a question about who we like Shane the most with, Shane and Ben or Shane and Darrell?? It's up to you guys!!

thankyouu smilesmile12


	21. Chapter 21: Undisclosed Desires

"_I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide…I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…"_

Today was Adam and Breanne's wedding and I was upstairs with my mom, Breanne and her other 5 brides maids. The dresses she had picked out for us were gorgeous. She'd went to visit her parents and picked the gowns out there. Our dresses were blue and had little ruffles and things in them, it was hard to describe, but it was amazing. My hair was down and in ringlets and my makeup was really pretty. When Breanne came out of the bathroom with her wedding dress on and gasps were heard all along the room. She looked beautiful! She grinned and spun around, her hair was up and there were a few little ringlets hanging down, she had very light make up on, but it looked really good. My mom had tears in her eyes and she went over to her and put on her veil and tiara. When we were finally ready and had everything finished we all walked downstairs and grabbed our flowers and headed out to the horse drawn carriage. Yes, her and Adam were going all out, everything was westernized. I was riding Blue and the other girls were riding their horses. I got on the Blue and my mom fixed the dress so it looked the way Breanne wanted them to look like. Breanne was sitting in the carriage and waiting for my mom to finish, she was going to drive the cart. When we were all ready, we all got into are line, 3 on each side and off we went. The ceremony was out by the La Carla and the old tree, it would take us about 5 minutes to get out there and then we'd have to slow down a bit. When we go there, us bridesmaids got into one line and rode off to the side and into the line opposite my brothers and Adam's best friend, Seth. We watched as my mom helped Breanne out and let her dad, Mike to walk her up the aisle to Adam. Breanne and Adam were glowing, literally they looked so happy and it was like their smiles would break right off. When she got up to Adam they grinned at each other and started laughing. I looked over at my mom and gave her 'they're crazy and I think we should run before they like shoot us all' look, she smiled and shook her head at me. Then the priest began to talk, the boring part began…

Finally it ended and we were going to head over to the house and then go to the hall. We got to the house and I got into my mom's car and Quinn and Jake came with us to. We had the Lady Antebellum CD blasting and the windows were rolled down and we were singing along. My brothers were whining and trying to get us to shut up. When they did it we would sing really bad and a lot louder, they'd howl and throw there heads back and start praying. It was pretty funny, but we enjoyed annoying them. When we got there we saw all my brothers girlfriend's waiting outside, Whitney and Wade's significant others were there too. Kit's girlfriend Maya Carter was there, she had wavy red hair and green eyes, she was really nice. Nate's girlfriend Sally Morrison was there, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Bryan's girlfriend Taylor was there, she had curly black hair and blue eyes. Kyla Jingger was there, Quinn's girlfriend. She had Brown hair and green eyes. Whitney's boyfriend Tyler was there and so was Sierra Peyton, Wade's girlfriend. I hopped out of the car and skipped over to my moms' door and opened it and bowed.

"For you milady." I said grinning at my mom. "You're a goof Shane." She replied while she laughed. "Thank you, mom." I said while I hooked my arm with her. My brothers looked back and shook their heads at me. I stuck my tongue out at them. We walked into the room and my mom walked over to my dad and I wandered over to the drink table and got some punch. I jumped when an arm went around my shoulders; I glanced up and glared at Kit. He smiled and then Maya came around put her arm around his waist.

"Hi, Shane. You look gorgeous, your older brothers are going to have to watch out for those boys." She said while she smiled at me warmly. "Thanks, you look really good too." She said, while she glanced up at Kit. "Oh don't worry I got them boys under control." He said while he grinned at me, I pulled away and scowled. I walked over to where my dad and mom were sitting and sat down beside them. I had a little purse and it suddenly started vibrating, I pulled out my phone and say it was Ben calling. _'What the hell, why is he calling'?_ I got up and ran outside, I pressed the talk button and said hello.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hey Shane, it's, uh, Ben." He said awkwardly into the phone. "Hi, what do you want?" I said harshly. "Um I was wondering if you knew if Whitney is dating someone else?" He asked. Oh my god that is all he wants to know. "Yes she is and she is cheating on him with you, his name is Tyler Garwin. Is that all you wanted to know?" I said angrily. "Yeah, um, thanks Shane. I'm sorry." He said and then he hung up. I felt kind of bad for him; he got what he deserved though. I hung up and dropped it back into my bag. I turned and walked back into the hall. When I got back in they were announcing that they were going to start the speeches and they needed the Wedding Party at the head table. I walked over and saw my name in front of one of the plates so I sat down there and waited for everyone else to get settled. Seth who was Adam's Best man went first. He made fun of their first date and everything in between. It was fun listening to him. Then it was Jodie, Breanne's Maid of Honor, she said how whenever she went over to Brea's house she would be on the phone with Adam for hours on end and that they would be on msn forever and that they would send there school pictures to each other and Breanne's bedroom in Florida was literally covered in pictures of Adam, her and Adam and a wedding dress she was going to where, when she decided they were getting married. That was when Breanne was 16. I was grinning and laughing along with everyone else. Then it was Brea's turn. She got up and grabbed the microphone.

"Well when I first met Adam I knew he was the one and I love him. And honey guess what?" She said Adam looked at her looking clueless. "We're having a baby. Right. Now." She said looking at him with her bright brown eyes. Adam jumped up and grabbed her hand and ran her out to the car. We all were frozen and then there was a hustle and everyone was running around and yelling at others to move. I jumped up and ran over to my parents and we got the younger boys and we got in the truck and car and sped off after Adam and Breanne.

A/N: Okay so this whole story has taken place over the past 10 months right at this point, so Breanne is due at any time now, so at the end of this one her water breaks and its at the right time so the next chapter is the last one for this story and then you'll have to look for the sequel "Beginning of the End." But I just wanted to explain why she's already having the baby cause you might've thought it was like within the range of, maybe 3 months :P


	22. Chapter 22: Good Mother

_"I've got money in my pocket, I like the color of hair, I've got a friend who loves me. Got a house, I've got a car. I've got a good mother and her voice is what keeps me here. Feet on ground, heart in hand, facing forward, be yourself…"_

My brothers and I were waiting in the waiting room, while Adam, my parents and Breanne's parents were all in the delivery room with her, awaiting the birth of our first niece or nephew, my parent's first grandchild and Breanne's parent's second grandchild. I was so excited I couldn't wait for the baby to be born, because I was going to be an aunt! We were all still in our wedding attire and I was getting pretty uncomfortable. We'd been waiting for about 2 hours and we'd probably have to wait another 2. I sat still for a minute and then in the midst of the quiet the door was flung open and out came Adam, mom and dad and Breanne's parent's.

"You guys have a niece." Adam said excitedly. We all smiled at him and went over and hugged them. "Do you want to meet her?" He asked us. We all nodded and he led us into the delivery room. Breanne was lying in the hospital bed with a baby in her arms. "Hi guys." She said weakly. We all waved and gathered around her bed. "Meet Mercedes Vanessa Ely." Adam said proudly. We all grinned and murmured little hellos. "The god-parents are, Bryan and Shane. We wanted them to be in your guy's family, because my brothers already have enough on there plates and I wanted them to stay within the family and not be with one of my friends or his." Breanne said, smiling at Bryan and me. I grinned back and looked closer at Mercedes. "Well we're going to head home, do you guys want us to, drop off all the baby clothes and your wedding presents at the condo?" My mom asked. "Yeah that'd be great mom." Adam said, while he stared down at Mercedes. "Alright well we'll see you when you get home tomorrow, love you three." My mom said and she leaned down and kissed Mercedes forehead and then hugged Adam and Breanne.

We walked out of the hospital and went over to the truck or the car, I went with my mom because she was going straight home and my dad and the other boys were getting the presents from the church and they were going to drive everything over to there condo, where as mom was going to take me home so I could have a shower and go to bed. When we got home I walked slowly into the house and took off the heels. My feet were aching, I thought I was going to die walking up the stairs. I took off the dress and put it on the hanger gently and I grabbed a pair of my yellow and orange silky pajama bottoms and my bright yellow tank top and my white sweater. I went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I couldn't wait to wash out the gel and hair spray. I finished up and got out, and I grabbed the make-up remover and I got off all the cover-up, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush and lipstick. I looked way different with all the makeup off, but I was glad it was off. I left the bathroom with my hairbrush and brushed it and then lie down and fell straight to sleep. I was exhausted; today had been a really long day.

A/N: IT'S DONE!! Finally! I'm so excited to get the next story going. Hope you liked this one!


End file.
